Sailor Scouts of Fate
by moon-eclipse
Summary: A year after Stars, a new enemy has appeared, and to make matters worse, Rini's back much to dismay. Also to put more fire to the problems, a new scout has appeared as well as a new student but is the new scout frien or foe?
1. Chapter One

Chapter One  
  
Oh Darien, sighed Serena in her sleep, her head lolling off the bed, drool sliding down her mouth, and a goofy lovesick smile on her face. In her dream, she saw Darien standing in the light of the Moon Palace looking as handsome as he had ever been. Serena, she heard him say as he took her hand in his. They leaned in for a kiss, it was all Serena could do to keep from giggle. Pucker up girl, this is your moment, she thought trying real hard to suppress a giggle.  
RRRIIINNNGGG!!!!! Went off her alarm clock causing her jolt up out of bed and land in a heap tangled up in her bed sheets. " Owww," moaned Serena. "just when it was getting real good," She said glancing up at her alarm clock, " 7:10!!!!, I'm gonna be late if I can't catch the bus!" she screamed leaping up only to trip over her sheets.  
After she untangled her self from the sheets ran around her room throwing on her school uniform and shoving things into her schoolbag all the while brushing her teeth. Once she was dressed and made sure everything was in the right place on her body, Serena leapt down the stairs only to lose her footing and fall down the last five steps, and on to her black cat Luna.  
" Owww," she moaned getting up off the floor and off of Luna.  
" Well I'm fine thank you," groaned Luna picking her self up off the floor.  
"Oh Luna I'm so sorry," said Serena as she streaked into the kitchen and slurped down a glass of orange juice. " I'd stay and make sure okay but if I stay any longer I'm gonna miss the bus," said Serena leaping out the door her blond hair flying out behind her.  
" She is always going to be late," said Luna shaking her head, the crescent moon on her forehead shining, from the sunlight coming in from the window. " Honestly, there will never be a morning where he's not late."  
  
Oh boy do I hate running, thought Serena as she slid into her seat just before the final bell rang, she couldn't believe she had missed the bus again.  
" Hey Serena," said a dark blue haired, aqua-eyed girl sitting next to Serena. " I'm proud of you, this is actually the first time this year you haven't landed in detention."  
" Thank you Amy." Said Serena. " Uh Amy did we have homework?"  
" Yes, we had history questions 1-10 last night." Said Amy  
" What?!" said Serena looking at Amy her face showing panic.  
" yes and you would have nothing to worry about had you not missed study buddies to go out with Darien." Said Amy her eyes never leaving her book. " You better hope Rei doesn't find out."  
" Knowing Rei, she always finds out," said Serena laying her head on her desk.  
" You forgot your homework again?!" shouted Rei later that day after school on the way to the Hikawa Shrine.  
" Come on Rei give me a break," moaned Serena  
" Give you a break?!" shouted Rei. " I don't think so meatball head, you're the one who blew study buddies."  
" DON'T CALL ME MEATBALLHEAD!!" screamed Serena leaping at Rei managing to grab a handful of Rei's long raven-hair.  
" Oh boy, here we go again," sighed Lita a tall female with brunette hair and green eyes.  
" Yep they just know when to quite," sighed Mina a tall female with long blond hair tied in a red bow and blue eyes.  
" It's sad," said Amy stepping out of the way of Rei and Serena's hair-grabbing and name calling fiasco.  
" Let me guess Serena and Rei at it again?" asked a voice from behind them. All three girls turned around to see a tall girl with long dark green hair and maroon eyes, smiling at the sight of Rei and Serena.  
" Hi Trista," said Amy.  
" When are they ever not?" asked Lita  
" Hey Trista," said Serena through Rei's headlock  
" Hi Serena," said Trista  
" So how are you, Amaura, and Michelle doing?" asked Mina " It's been a while since we've all seen each other."  
" We're all doing fine," said Trista. " But that's not why I'm here, I'm here because Hotaru has picked a disturbance in Tokyo, Amaura and Michelle are checking it out now as we speak."  
That caused the fighting between Rei and Serena to stop. " So are you saying there could be a new enemy?" asked Rei as she tried to straighten her hair.  
" That's a possibility," said a new voice from behind Trista, the six girls turned around  
" Hello Hotaru," said Trista to a short girl with shoulder length dark violet almost black-hair and violet eyes. Standing next to Hotaru was a girl a tad shorter than Hotaru who had pink hair and red eyes and looked exactly like Serena.  
" Rini?!" said a very shocked Serena  
" Hi meatball head," said Rini smirking.  
" oooo you little nerd!" screamed Serena. " what are you doing here? I thought you went back to the future?"  
" I did, but Hotaru went to the future and told me about the disturbance, I decided to come back to help and drive you up the wall." Said Rini.  
" Great," said Serena sarcastically. " So that means your staying with me again?"  
" Yep," smirked Rini evilly.  
" Is it just me or does Rini look like she's become devious?" whispered Mina to Amy, Lita, and Rei.  
" Yep. What's freaky is that she looks a very devious Serena," whispered Rei.  
" I heard that!" said Serena " Well I'm gonna go home I just lost my studying appetite."  
" I'm coming too," said Rini running after Serena.  
" Okay so Rini's back looking like a devious version of Serena, Serena's ticked, the possibility of a new enemy is around, what next?" asked Lita  
" Well, if this means anything to you, Amaura will be Lita and Serena's PE teacher for two weeks starting tomorrow as Michelle will subbing for your homeroom teacher, Ms. Horuna." Said Hotaru smiling at the rest of the girls.  
" ooo I pity Serena tomorrow during PE," said Amy  
" Yep," agreed Lita, Mina,and Rei in unison.  
" I have to agree, Amaura is fit to be a drill sergeant for an athlete army," said Trista. " Well me and Hotaru need to go check things some things out."  
" Bye you two," said Amy as Trista and Hotaru walked away.  
" Well I guess that means study buddies is off for today we better have a scout meeting," Said Mina.  
" Without Serena?" asked Lita  
" Serena has enough on her plate right now with Rini back," said Rei  
" I agree," said Amy, " We better get to it, we'll brief Serena tomorrow."  
That same night Serena and Rini were having a go at each other for the bathroom.  
" Serena you've been in there for an hour, stop soaking and get out!" shouted Rini. " Or I'll come in and throw you out," smirked Rini.  
" Fine, Fine I'm getting out!" shouted Serena. Sighing she stepped out of the tub drained it, and dried herself off. Wrapping the towel around her slim body, Serena opened the door.  
" It's about time," said Rini stepping in.  
" yeah, yeah," said Serena as she started to walk to her bedroom.  
" Hey Serena," called Rini after Serena.  
" Hm," asked Serena stopping outside her room.  
" Thanks for letting me stay," said Rini smiling.  
Nodding, Serena went into her room, closed her door, and changed into her pajamas. It's Funny, Rini looks like she's grown more mature than she did a little more than a year ago, she looks devious and mischevious, and still a brat but she actually mature, thought Serena as she got into bed. Think that little monster supposed my future daughter, I feel sorry my future self, she thought as she drifted into a deep sleep.  
" Hey Meatball Head!" screamed Rini the next morning trying to get Serena to wake up. It's disgusting the way she drools in her sleep, she does even in the future! Thought rini. " HEY MEATBALL HEAD!!!" screamed Rini even louder, finally ringing Serena's bell. 


	2. Chapter Two

Chapter One  
  
Oh Darien, sighed Serena in her sleep, her head lolling off the bed, drool sliding down her mouth, and a goofy lovesick smile on her face. In her dream, she saw Darien standing in the light of the Moon Palace looking as handsome as he had ever been. Serena, she heard him say as he took her hand in his. They leaned in for a kiss, it was all Serena could do to keep from giggle. Pucker up girl, this is your moment, she thought trying real hard to suppress a giggle.  
RRRIIINNNGGG!!!!! Went off her alarm clock causing her jolt up out of bed and land in a heap tangled up in her bed sheets. " Owww," moaned Serena. "just when it was getting real good," She said glancing up at her alarm clock, " 7:10!!!!, I'm gonna be late if I can't catch the bus!" she screamed leaping up only to trip over her sheets.  
After she untangled her self from the sheets ran around her room throwing on her school uniform and shoving things into her schoolbag all the while brushing her teeth. Once she was dressed and made sure everything was in the right place on her body, Serena leapt down the stairs only to lose her footing and fall down the last five steps, and on to her black cat Luna.  
" Owww," she moaned getting up off the floor and off of Luna.  
" Well I'm fine thank you," groaned Luna picking her self up off the floor.  
"Oh Luna I'm so sorry," said Serena as she streaked into the kitchen and slurped down a glass of orange juice. " I'd stay and make sure okay but if I stay any longer I'm gonna miss the bus," said Serena leaping out the door her blond hair flying out behind her.  
" She is always going to be late," said Luna shaking her head, the crescent moon on her forehead shining, from the sunlight coming in from the window. " Honestly, there will never be a morning where she's not late."  
  
Oh boy do I hate running, thought Serena as she slid into her seat just before the final bell rang, she couldn't believe she had missed the bus again.  
" Hey Serena," said a dark blue haired, aqua-eyed girl sitting next to Serena. " I'm proud of you, this is actually the first time this year you haven't landed in detention."  
" Thank you Amy." Said Serena. " Uh Amy did we have homework?"  
" Yes, we had history questions 1-10 last night." Said Amy  
" What?!" said Serena looking at Amy her face showing panic.  
" yes and you would have nothing to worry about had you not missed study buddies to go out with Darien." Said Amy her eyes never leaving her book. " You better hope Rei doesn't find out."  
" Knowing Rei, she always finds out," said Serena laying her head on her desk.  
" You forgot your homework again?!" shouted Rei later that day after school on the way to the Hikawa Shrine.  
" Come on Rei give me a break," moaned Serena  
" Give you a break?!" shouted Rei. " I don't think so meatball head, you're the one who blew study buddies."  
" DON'T CALL ME MEATBALLHEAD!!" screamed Serena leaping at Rei managing to grab a handful of Rei's long raven-hair.  
" Oh boy, here we go again," sighed Lita a tall female with brunette hair and green eyes.  
" Yep they just know when to quite," sighed Mina a tall female with long blond hair tied in a red bow and blue eyes.  
" It's sad," said Amy stepping out of the way of Rei and Serena's hair-grabbing and name calling fiasco.  
" Let me guess Serena and Rei at it again?" asked a voice from behind them. All three girls turned around to see a tall girl with long dark green hair and maroon eyes, smiling at the sight of Rei and Serena.  
" Hi Trista," said Amy.  
" When are they ever not?" asked Lita  
" Hey Trista," said Serena through Rei's headlock  
" Hi Serena," said Trista  
" So how are you, Amaura, and Michelle doing?" asked Mina " It's been a while since we've all seen each other."  
" We're all doing fine," said Trista. " But that's not why I'm here, I'm here because Hotaru has picked a disturbance in Tokyo, Amaura and Michelle are checking it out now as we speak."  
That caused the fighting between Rei and Serena to stop. " So are you saying there could be a new enemy?" asked Rei as she tried to straighten her hair.  
" That's a possibility," said a new voice from behind Trista, the six girls turned around  
" Hello Hotaru," said Trista to a short girl with shoulder length dark violet almost black-hair and violet eyes. Standing next to Hotaru was a girl a tad shorter than Hotaru who had pink hair and red eyes and looked exactly like Serena.  
" Rini?!" said a very shocked Serena  
" Hi meatball head," said Rini smirking.  
" oooo you little nerd!" screamed Serena. " what are you doing here? I thought you went back to the future?"  
" I did, but Hotaru went to the future and told me about the disturbance, I decided to come back to help and drive you up the wall." Said Rini.  
" Great," said Serena sarcastically. " So that means your staying with me again?"  
" Yep," smirked Rini evilly.  
" Is it just me or does Rini look like she's become devious?" whispered Mina to Amy, Lita, and Rei.  
" Yep. What's freaky is that she looks a very devious Serena," whispered Rei.  
" I heard that!" said Serena " Well I'm gonna go home I just lost my studying appetite."  
" I'm coming too," said Rini running after Serena.  
" Okay so Rini's back looking like a devious version of Serena, Serena's ticked, the possibility of a new enemy is around, what next?" asked Lita  
" Well, if this means anything to you, Amaura will be Lita and Serena's PE teacher for two weeks starting tomorrow as Michelle will subbing for your homeroom teacher, Ms. Horuna." Said Hotaru smiling at the rest of the girls.  
" ooo I pity Serena tomorrow during PE," said Amy  
" Yep," agreed Lita, Mina, and Rei in unison.  
" I have to agree, Amaura is fit to be a drill sergeant for an athlete army," said Trista. " Well me and Hotaru need to go check things some things out."  
" Bye you two," said Amy as Trista and Hotaru walked away.  
" Well I guess that means study buddies is off for today we better have a scout meeting," Said Mina.  
" Without Serena?" asked Lita  
" Serena has enough on her plate right now with Rini back," said Rei  
" I agree," said Amy, " We better get to it, we'll brief Serena tomorrow."  
That same night Serena and Rini were having a go at each other for the bathroom.  
" Serena you've been in there for an hour, stop soaking and get out!" shouted Rini. " Or I'll come in and throw you out," smirked Rini.  
" Fine, Fine I'm getting out!" shouted Serena. Sighing she stepped out of the tub drained it, and dried herself off. Wrapping the towel around her slim body, Serena opened the door.  
" It's about time," said Rini stepping in.  
" yeah, yeah," said Serena as she started to walk to her bedroom.  
" Hey Serena," called Rini after Serena.  
" Hm," asked Serena stopping outside her room.  
" Thanks for letting me stay," said Rini smiling.  
Nodding, Serena went into her room, closed her door, and changed into her pajamas. It's Funny, Rini looks like she's grown more mature than she did a little more than a year ago, she looks devious and mischevious, and still a brat but she actually mature, thought Serena as she got into bed. Think that little monster supposed my future daughter, I feel sorry my future self, she thought as she drifted into a deep sleep.  
" Hey Meatball Head!" screamed Rini the next morning trying to get Serena to wake up. It's disgusting the way she drools in her sleep, she does even in the future! Thought rini. " HEY MEATBALL HEAD!!!" screamed Rini even louder, finally ringing Serena's bell.  
"RRRGH!!" screamed Serena into her pillow before using it to whack Rini upside the head. " DON"T CALL ME THAT!"  
"Alright fine," said Rini getting up off the floor. " Don't blame me if your late for school." smirked Rini walking out of Serena's bedroom.  
" What?!," exclaimed Serena her eyes snapping open. " What time is it?"  
" Oh it's only 7:30," said rini coolly a smile slowly creeping across her face.  
" What?!, Oh no" Serena moaned, leaping out of bed and throwing on her uniform while Rini stood and watched.  
" You know Serena if your late, I'm late," said Rini  
" What do you mean? Your school is only a couple blocks away," said Serena rushing out onto the stairs followed closely by Rini.  
" Oh don't you know? I'm in your school know," said Rini walking down the stairs and over Serena who fell down the steps after those words from Rini.  
" Huh? Your too young," said Serena getting up.  
" No I'm not, I'm16," said Rini putting on her shoes. " Now come on, we're going to be late."  
" Shut up I'm coming," said Serena as they both stepped out the door and rushed to the bus.  
Serena's mood hadn't improved that much when her and Rini had arrived at Crossroads High School. The other girls realized this the instant the pair walked up to them.  
" Hi Serena," said Mina smiling at Serena. " Rini what are you doing here?"  
" I'm going to school here now," said Rini as Serena's looked soured even farther.  
" Oh isn't that great," Lita said shrinking from the death glare Serena gave her.  
" Uh Serena me and Ami need to brief you on the scout meeting we had yesterday," said Rei pulling Serena away from the group before Serena lost control of her temper.  
" What about the scout meeting did you decide what to do?" said Serena putting a strained smile on hr face.  
" Well we've decided to, well inspect a new student we heard had enrolled here at the time of the disturbance," said Ami  
" Okay," said Serena feeling her temper slowly go down.  
" So how was getting Rini moved back in last night?" asked Rei leaning against a tree.  
" Okay I guess, I just can't soak in the bathtub for long anymore!" said Serena loud enough for Rini to hear, suppressing a smile as Rini stuck out her tongue.  
  
" Oh by the way, Hotaru is in Rini's class," said Lita walking up to the trio.  
" Yeah and guess who's subbing for Mrs. Horuna," said Mina throwing an arm around Serena.  
" Who?" asked Serena  
" Michelle!" said Mina. " Isn't that great?"  
"Do you think we should tell Serena about Amaura?" asked Ami whispering to Rei.  
" Uh-" Ami was cut off there by Serena.  
" So who's Amaura subbing for?" asked Serena  
"What do you mean?" asked Rei  
" Well, where there's Michelle, there's Amaura," said Serena.  
" She's your sub for our PE class," said Lita sighing watching Serena pale.  
" PE? You mean drill sergeant of athletes Amaura, the dedicated athlete?" asked Serena thinking about all the lap she'll end up doing during 4th period.  
" Ooo, you mean meatball head will actually run and sweat?" asked Rini her voice dripping with malice humor.  
" Excuse I already run," said Serena testily after hitting Rei upside the head for snickering.  
" What ever," said Rini walking with the other scouts as the final bell rang. " Hey Hotaru!" she said as she spotted Hotaru in the hallway, " See you at lunch guys," said Rini running up to Hotaru.  
"Take your time getting to lunch!" Serena shouted after Rini. "AAAGGHH!" she shouted out before she banged into her classroom door causing Rei and the rest of the girls do laugh till their sides hurt.  
  
Chapter Two  
  
" Well Serena, it would seem your day's going to turn out well," said a voice in front of Serena. Serena turned around to see a tall elegant looking female, who had shoulder-length aqua blue hair and sea-blue eyes.  
" Hey Michelle," said Serena rubbing her sore forehead and walking toward her desk. Michelle walked in carrying a brief case followed closely by Ms. Hourna who then was followed by a short shy-looking girl, who had black hair tied in a ponytail and two red bangs on the side of her face. It was her eyes that gave Serena and her friends the chills, the girls eyes were black with an almost red tint within the amber flecks in the center, with an almost inhuman look to them.  
" Morning class," said Ms. Hourna. " I'll be gone for two weeks on some family business, Ms. Michelle Kaiou will be your substitute. Now Ms. Kaiou do you know how to take roll?"  
" Yes ma'am," said Michelle smiling.  
" Okay well I'll leave you too it, then oh and can you introduce our new student? Thank you, bye al," said Ms. Horuna rushing out the door.  
" Well then, let's introduce a new student your class," said Michelle, turning to the new girl. " Would you mind telling us where your from?" she said smiling at the new girl though it faltered a bit.  
" My name is Ryoko Takashi, I'm 18 and I just recently moved here from Kyoto." Said the girl her voice quiet and her eyes never leaving the ground.  
" Well Ryoko welcome to the class," said Michelle. " Um class would mind introducing your self while I take role? And Ryoko take the empty seat next to the girl with blond meatballs on her head," said Michelle smiling at Serena and telling her with her eyes that this was the disturbance hoping that at least one of the scouts caught it.  
"Why is everyone against me today?" whined Serena kicking Rei's desk for snickering. " Hi I'm Serena," said Serena smiling at Ryoko.  
" Hello," said Ryoko with a small smile.  
" I'm Ami, this is Rei, the space brain over, Oww" said Serena rubbing her head, " And this Lita and Mina.  
" Nice to meet you all," said Ryoko. Serena couldn't help but to shudder when Ryoko looked at her with those eyes. Those eyes are strange, and Michelle had hat look in her eyes, could this be the disturbance? Serena looked at the new girl a tiny hint of a frown on her face. Na, she looks to shy to be the disturbance but still..  
Serena looked at the clock a couple hours later, it was third period she had less than 10 minutes till 4th period and Amaura's PE class of doom. Next to Rei seemed to notice her friend's agitation and decided to egg it on.  
" Hey Serena are you ready to run for 30 minutes?" she smirked  
" Can it Rei," Serena whispered, her eyes showing panic.  
Rei seemed notice the panic in her friend's eyes and decided to stop but not before to increase her friend's panic. " Hey you know from some other girls that came out of that class 1st period that Amaura made them run forty laps in 30 minutes."  
  
" Stop it Rei," whispered Serena her voice sounding in her response  
small, and desperate, she looked like she was on the verge of physical  
and mental breakdown. It wasn't that she didn't like Amaura, he  
considered Amaura a close friend, but Amaura was a strict athlete and  
that scared Serena especially since she didn't really like running.  
Just then the bell rang, Serena could feel her face pale as she got  
up, her legs felt like lead.  
" Hey Serena what's wrong?" said Ami as she walked up beside Serena,  
who was followed by Lita, Rei, and Mina.  
" Ami it's 4th period, that's PE," said Lita.  
" Oh," said Ami a look of pity in her eyes. " I'm sure Amaura won't be  
to ruff on you."  
" Right, I can just see Serena collapsing after 10 laps," laughed Rei.  
Serena couldn't hear a single one of her friends talking to her. She  
was dreading all the running. Be strong girl, you're a super hero,  
your supposed to be in shape, but 40 laps in 30 minutes can I do that?  
Serena was so caught up in her world, she notice the person in front  
of her until she smacked into them.  
" I'm so sorry," said Serena apologizing to the person.  
" No problem," said the girl who Serena saw as Ryoko.  
" Oh hey what are you doing here?" asked Serena  
" I'm looking for PE class," said Ryoko looking lost.  
"Well if you follow me and my friends we'll show you where it it. Me  
and Lita take it too." Said Serena.  
" hey see you guys I've got to run off toward Archery practice," said  
Rei breaking away from the group.  
" Bye Rei," waved Mina, " hey I've gotta break to volleyball."  
" And computer course for me," said Ami. " Bye Serena good luck in  
PE!"  
" Well here we are," said Serena walking into the locker rooms at the  
gym. " Just grab an empty locker, change, and jump out there," said  
Serena as her and Lita broke off to their own lockers.  
" Aww man Lita ," sighed Serena as her and Lita walked out of the  
dressing room and outside to the track field where she Amaura standing  
in the center wearing black shorts, a white sleeveless T-shirt, and  
black running shoes. " This is going to be one class where I will  
actually have an excuse to sleep after."  
:Lita laughed as both girls walked up to Amaura .  
" Hi guys," said Amaura, her short blond hair blowing n the wind.  
" Say Amaura is it true you hade to make the first period girls run 40  
laps in 30 minutes?" asked Serena, Amaura blinked before laughing.  
" No," she said before abruptly stopping as her dark blue eyes glanced  
behind the two girls settling on Ryoko. " That's the disturbance from  
yesterday,"  
" Yeah I kind of gathered that from Michelle this morning," said  
Serena. " But she doesn't seem that bad."  
" Maybe not, all I'm saying is let's be cautious," said Amaura, " Well  
let's running. I want 40 laps in 30 minutes from the three of you  
girls."  
  
" What?!" shouted Serena, " I thought you said we weren't going to do  
that stuff,"  
" Yeah I did, but you 'suggested it' and I thought it would be a good  
idea," laughed Amaura as Serena and Lita started trucking down the  
track  
" Excuse me," said Ryoko walking up toward Amaura, " I'm new here"  
" Alright so what's your name?" asked Amaura looking down at her  
clipboard.  
" Ryoko," said the girl.  
" Alright, well Ryoko I'm just subbing here but I'll add your name the  
list if that's what you call it." Said Amaura looking at the list that  
had only Serena and Lita's name on it.  
" Okay," said Ryoko taking off. Amaura let out the shudder she had  
suppressed. That girl could be the cause of the disturbance, I could  
feel strange vibes from her, thought Amaura.  
" Oh man I'm so hungry," moaned Serena as her stomach growled.  
" I can tell," laughed Lita as they arrived in the lunch room carrying  
their lunch.  
" Hey meatball head!" said Rini as they sat down at the table. " Did  
you run 40 laps?"  
" Yep," said Lita sitting down. " Truth was Amaura didn't even think  
letting us run 40 laps, until Serena said something about it." Rei  
snickered behind her drink as Lita said told them.  
" What's so funny?" asked Serena looking at Rei.  
" Nothing," said Rei looking at her food suppressing a laugh. Suddenly  
it Serena like a brick.  
" You made that up didn't you?!" said Serena getting up from the  
table.  
" Excuse me," said a voice from the behind the group interrupting  
Serena. The group turned their heads to see Ryoko standing there, her  
eyebrows raised.  
" Um is it okay if I join you?" she asked  
" Sure," said Serena sitting down and scooting over to the side to  
allow a space for Ryoko.  
" I hope I wasn't interrupting you," she said.  
"No we were just having a discussion," said Rei her smile strained.  
Rei glanced around the table with a neutral look on her face, but her  
eyes said all that was needed to be said. The other girls caught that  
meaning: scout meeting after school.  
" So Ryoko, how do you like Tokyo?" asked Mina.  
" It's different from Kyoto but I'm getting used to it," said Ryoko  
looking up from her lunch. " I wanted to take Kendo class here, but  
they didn't have it."  
" Your in Kendo?" asked Lita her curiosity sparked.  
" Yes," said Ryoko. " Are you interested?"  
" Interested? Yes I'm interested," said Lita. As the conversation  
continued, Serena caught the feeling she was being watched turning  
around she saw Amaura and Michelle standing with Hotaru at the end of  
the cafeteria.  
  
" Hey guys, I'll be back in a minute," said Serena, getting up and  
starting toward the three girls at the end of the cafeteria.  
" What do you think Amaura and Michelle want?" asked Ami whispering to  
Rei.  
" Don't know, I guess we'll find out later." Said Rei.  
" Hey Serena," said Amaura as Serena approached them. " Worn out?"  
" Yes no thanks to you," said Serena throwing a mean look at Amaura. "  
There's a scout meeting about Ryoko after school, if you want to  
come."  
" We will be there," said Michelle. " Hotaru has found some things on  
Ryoko,"  
" What kind of things?" asked Serena  
" Things that you will find out after school," said Hotaru her eyes  
reflecting deep thought.  
" Alright," said Serena as the bell rang. " See you after school, will  
Trista be with you?"  
" Possibly," said Amaura looking past Serena to look at the other  
girls raising her eyebrows tapping Michelle on the shoulder and  
pointing past Serena to where the other girls were sitting, both were  
stifling giggles.  
" What's so funny," asked Serena, looking totally confused.  
" Nothing," said Amaura, as Serena looked behind her to what was funny  
and not liking what she saw. Rini and Rei were doing imitations of  
Serena falling down and crying.  
" RRRGGGHHH, those brats are going to pay," muttered Serena stalking  
off leaving Amaura, Michelle, and Hotaru laughing.  
"-and when Serena tries walk while chewing gum she completely falls  
down and takes three people down with," said Rei looking at Ryoko who  
was laughing. Rei didn't feel Ami poking her in the arm as a single to  
stop, Lita, Mina, and Rini saw Serena coming and instantly stopped  
lughing.  
" She's right behind me isn't she?" asked Rei when she noticed the  
others had stopped laughing.  
" Having fun, Rei?" asked Serena her face glowing red from anger and  
her voice shaking with a barely contained anger.  
" Uh no, I was just telling Ryoko some things about you," said Rei."  
Uh well I guess we should get going to class," she said rushing away.  
" Anybody else have something funny to say?" asked Serena  
"Nope," said Rini, Mina, Lita, and Ami in unison. 


	3. Chapter Three

Chapter Three  
  
" So what is the scout meeting about?" asked Ami, as the scouts walked  
toward Rei's house.  
" I think what Trista, Amaura, Michelle, and Hotaru's suspicions about  
Ryoko maybe true." Said Rei.  
" Why do you think that?" asked Rini looking at Rei. " She looks nice  
to me,"  
" I know, but I got really weird vibes from the girl," said Rei.  
"Hey guys," called a voice from behind the group. All six of the girls  
looked ahead and saw Ryoko up ahead with three other girls.  
" Hi Ryoko," said Serena. " Whose your friends?"  
" This is my sister Ite Takashi she's going to Tokyo University, my  
cousin Shinsetesu Sani, and her friend Ikari Junketsu, they're visting  
from Kyoto. They're going to help us unoack." Said Ryoko introducing  
the scouts to the three girls. Ite looked like Ryoko but had silver  
hair that went to her mid-back and Amber colored eyes and stood taller  
than Ryoko. Shinsetesu was Ryoko's height and had dark purple tied  
back in a ponytail with red eyes, her face showed a quietness to it.  
Ikari was the strangest, she was taller than Ite and had white blond  
hair, with extremely pale blue eyes, she held a strong silent  
mysterious air about her, that gave the six scouts shivers. " These  
are the new friends I told you about."  
" Hi nice to meet you, your Serena I gather," said Ite smiling looking  
at Serena.  
" Yes, and this is my cousin Rini, and my friends Ami, Lita, Mina, and  
Rei," said Serena introducing everyone. Shinsetsu and Ikari just  
nodded.  
" Funny I could have sworn that you and Rini were sisters," said Ikari  
finally speaking.  
" No way we look alike, we're just cousins," said Serena and Rini in  
unison.  
" Well we best be going," said Ite. " We have a lot of unpacking to  
do,"  
" Alright, see you at school Ryoko," called Mina.  
" Strange I felt the same vibes from those other girls too," said Rei  
" Really, weird," said Lita. " Any way let's that scout meeting over  
and done with,"  
" I think the girl called Rei could feel our energy," said Ikari, her  
face showing a neutral expression.  
" Yes I think so too," said Shinsetsu. " Her face held one of  
suspicion."  
" I think their fin too me," said Ryoko  
" Still we should be cautious around them, I detected a power within  
each of them, they could be working for the Erinyes and their leader  
Hecate." Said Ite  
  
Meanwhile, down in the dark depths of the moon a dark shadow loomed  
over a pool of almost black water watching the scouts and Ryoko and  
her group go their separate ways.  
" So those four meddlesome twits think they can escape my grasp," said  
the dark shadowy figure. " Thanatos!"  
" Yes my lord," said a tall male with black hair and steel grey eyes,  
wearing a black uniform with a red crescent moon on the shoulder.  
" Send a team of Erinyes to Earth and take out those four girls and  
those nosy sailor scouts," said the deep voice from the shadows.  
" Yes my lord," said Thanatos walking away from the pool.  
" Oh and Thanatos take some goodness out of some Earthlings and bring  
them to their demonic self." Said the voice before letting a cruel,  
dark laugh as Thanatos disappeared into the shadows. When those sailor  
scouts destroyed my sister Nephrenia they had no idea what they got  
themselves into. First I must stop those four girls from reaching the  
scouts and alert them of my presence. I guess I should be lucky they  
don't know who the scouts really are. Thought Hecate laughing once  
again.  
" So what do you plan on doing now Serena," asked Rini as her Serena  
were walking home from the scout meeting.  
" How about we go to the arcade?" suggested Serena looking at Rini.  
" Sure," said Rini as her Serena rounded the corner that would take  
them to the arcade. Up ahead Rini saw something that looked like it  
was sucking something from a person causing her to stop.  
" What is it Ri-," stopped Serena as one of the people upahead let out  
a scream. " Transform Rini!"  
" Moon Crisis Power!" Said both girls as they transformed.  
" Come on let's go," said Serena running toward the victims followed  
closely by Rini.  
" Stop Right there creep," said Sailor Moon. She stopped her speech  
when she saw the victims. " Ryoko, Ite, Shinsetsu, Ikari?!"  
" Huh?" said Ryoko her face full of confusion, but then move to  
recognition. " Moon Princess?" asked Ryoko, leaving Serena utterly  
stumped.  
  
" Sailor Moon this isn't the time for you to be stumped," yelled Rini  
knocking Serena out of her confusion.  
" Right, Moon Tiara Magic," said Sailor Moon throwing her tiara at the  
monsters arms causing it to release the four victims.  
" AAAGGHHH!" screamed the monster in pain " You wretch!! You'll pay  
for that!" it said as his arms grew back and he leapt at her.  
" Uh oh," said Sailor Moon shoving Rini out of the monsters way all  
the while dodging the monster.  
" Pluto deadly scream!!!" cried a voice from above.  
" Pluto!" cried Rini smiling.  
" AAAGGGHHH!" cried the monster again.  
" Your up Sailor Moon!" said Pluto.  
" Moon Gorgeous Meditation!!" cried Serena and Rini together, taking  
out the doomed monster.  
" NNNOOOO!" cried the monster before vanishing.  
" Phew," said Sailor Moon. " Hey are you girls okay?" she asked  
walking over to Ryoko and group.  
" Yes," said Ite helping Shinsetsu up as Ryoko held Ikari up.  
" May I ask you a question?" asked Sailor Moon.  
" Sure," said Ite.  
" How did you know I was the Moon Princess?" asked Sailor Moon. Ryoko  
and the others exchanged looks before Ite nodded and looked at Sailor  
Moon.  
" I guess we owe you an explanation," said Ite. " Apollo Crystal  
Power!" she cried before transforming into a sailor scout. Her scout  
uniform looked like that of the inner senshi, but her colors were navy  
and green. Red streaks formed in her hair.  
" Zephyr Crystal Power!" cried Ryoko, transforming, her uniform also  
looked the inner senshi, her colors were black and silver, silver  
streaks formed in her hair.  
" Nemesis Crystal Power!" cried Ikari, transforming. Her colors were  
purple and gold, her grew whiter.  
" Atropos Crystal Power!" cried Shinsetsu transforming, her colors were blue and orange, as blue streaks ran through her dark purple hair.  
Sailor Moon and Rini stood there stumped, while Pluto stood there her face passive.  
" We are Sailors Apollo, Atropos, Nemesis, and Zephyr," said Sailor Apollo. " We came here to warn you,"  
" Warn us? About what?" asked Sailor Moon still shocked.  
" Against Queen Nephrenia's brother," said a new voice.  
" Saturn? You know what's going on?" asked Sailor Mini Moon.  
" Yes I do, and I think we should show them our true identities like they have shown us theirs." Said Saturn detransforming.  
" Fine," said Sailor Moon as her Rini and Pluto detransformed.  
  
" Serena?!" said Ryoko her face in complete shock. " Rini you too? Cool."  
" Sailor Saturn," said Shinsetsu walking up toward Hotaru after detransforming. " How long have you known?"  
" Since this morning, I wasn't sure until I remembered you four in my past life." Said Hotaru looking at Shinsetsu. " After I came to that conclusion, I searched Ryoko's mind, and sure enough I found what I was looking for.  
" I think we better call another scout meeting," said Trista. 


	4. Chapter Four

Chapter Four  
  
" No way you guys are scouts too?!" exclaimed Mina at the scout meeting.  
" Yes," said Ite " But we had no idea you guys were either, so it's a stale mate."  
" So why are you here?" asked Ami, " Does it have anything to do with our enemy?"  
" I'm afraid so," said Shinsetsu her face reflecting grimness.  
" So explain," said Rei impatiently  
" Okay, well first off we're scouts from the future so to speak," said Ryoko.  
" What do you mean so to speak?" asked Serena  
" I'm getting to it. We are from the possible future, the future that could happen if our little problem isn't solved." Said Ryoko.  
" So what your saying is that your from an alternate dimension," said Lita.  
" Yes," said Ikari bluntly. " If you put in that perspective,"  
" But whose our enemy?" asked Amara impatiently.  
" Our enemy is Hecate, the brother of Queen Nephrenia," said Ite.  
" What?!" asked all but three of the scouts.  
"How could that be?" asked Amara.  
" We don't know but unless we stop Hecate, the future we come from now will be probable." Said Shinsetsu. " But remember all but two are gone,"  
"Who are the two survivors?" asked Serena  
" You and Rini are the only remaining original scouts." Said Ryoko. " Hecate appeared right about ten years ago in our past after killing the keeper of time, you Pluto. From there he brought with him all of his evil armies from the blackness of the universe, the scouts were overpowered but they sacrificed themselves to keep you and your young child alive." Said Ryoko looking at Serena.  
  
" With all your protectors gone and Prince Endymion killed you and your daughter were forced to hide. Fortunatly Diana, Luna and Artemis's daughter also survived and was able to find us and awaken us. From then on it was us the scouts of fate and both of you the scouts and princesses of the moon, that fought Hecate's forces." Said Shinsetsu. " After a few years Rini found the time key she thought she had lost, and traveled back her in time to prevent the future from happening, at her mother's insistance we followed. But now it seems that hecate has somehow followed us back,"  
The whole room was in silence after hearing the ordeal.  
" So we all die." Said Lita quietly, breaking the silence. " Well we'll go down with a fight." She said slamming her hand down on the floor.  
" Rini is all of this true?" Serena asked Rini looking at the young pink-haired girl.  
" Yes," said Rini looking down at the floor feeling Serena's arm around shoulder.  
" If you'll excuse us we need to leave, a lot of unpacking left to do." Said Ryoko with a small apologetic smile. " Sorry for bringing the bad news."  
" It's alright Ryoko, one of us would have to have told them sooner or later," said Pluto causing everyone in the room to look at her  
" You knew?" asked Mina.  
" Only a hunch," said Pluto. " But Saturn informed me on the situation after separating from Rini the other day,"  
" Oh, well if we had known we would have let you tell," said Ite, before walking out the door.  
" Bye Rini, everyone," said Ryoko walking out the door, followed by Ikari and Shinstesu who merely nodded.  
" Well I think we should all go home," said Ami standing up. " It's getting late."  
" yeah see you at school in the tomorrow," said Serena and the others waving goodbyes before walking out the door.  
" I think the news hit them hard," said Shinsetsu as they watched the others walk their separate ways from across the street.  
" Yeah, but they would have found out anyway." Said Ite.  
" Rini why didn't you say anything about the future?" asked Serena as she and Rini walked home.  
  
" I didn't want to worry you," said Rini looking at Serena.  
" Rini we would have found out," said Serena.  
" I know but in the future I don't have my friends, and I like it here, it's so natual unlike in the future." Said Rini.  
" What do you mean so natural?" asked Serena.  
" I mean the future looks like now but there's no nice peole around the city is in anarchy there are fights, its just hard to explain, oyu'd have to see t for yourself," said Rini shaking her head.  
" Well maybe I won't see it," said Serena looking at the moon. " I wish Darien were in Tokyo instead of visiting friends in Kyoto." Said Serena sighing.  
" When will he be back?" asked Rini.  
" In a few days, Why?" asked Serena suspiciously.  
" No reason," said Rini smirking, Serena knew better.  
" Okay you little twit, Darien is mine not yours, he's your daddy," said Serena pulling Rini in a headlock  
" Kinda hard to call me little when I'm your height!" said Rini trying to pull out of the headlock, " Besides I have a message to give to him from moma in the future,"  
" Oh is that it. Okay then I'll let you off the hook," said Serena letting go of Rini. " hey I'll race you home!" she said taking off.  
" Hey wait up, that's no fair you got a headstart!" sai dRii running after Serena. 


	5. Chapter Five

Chapter Five  
  
" So Thanatos where is the rest of the team I told you to send?" asked Hecate his voice unusually calm and cool.  
" My lord I was only able to send one," said Thanatos suppressing a shudder. " the other youma were still in their pods growing only one was ready."  
" How am I supposed to defeat these scouts if my youma aren't hatched?" asked Hecate sarcastically. " Thanatos I want you to forget the youma let them grow, meanwhile you are to get close to the scout named Serena and when you have their trust, send for the most powerful of all youma or kill them yourself." Hecate said his grin full of malice.  
" As you wish my lord," said Thanatos bowing.  
" And don't think I don't know about your relationship with Serena. I know you were very close friends before I found you, don't let past feelings cloud your mission." Said Hecate. " Now go!"  
" Sir," said Thanatos walking out of the chamber while recollecting the memories of his young childhood with Serena. This wasn't what I had wanted. He thought to himself as he walked into his quarters and started packing. Time to call my parents and tell him I'm coming home for a while from my supposed trip to America. He thought transporting himself to Earth and to his parents house.  
" Serena, Rini you have a surprise guest!" called Mrs. Tsukina as soon as the two girls got home from the study/scout meeting at Rei's. The girls had discussed the bleak future with Ryoko and her cousin.  
" Who is-" asked Serena before cutting herself off as soon as she saw who it was after she walked into the living room. "Match?" she asked completely in shock. The boy she saw in the living room was tall with short spiked silver hair and red eyes, he looked slightly tanned.  
" Serena," said Thanatos nodding while standing up from the sofa.  
" Who is this?" asked Rini looking at Serena who was still standing there her mouth hanging open with a dumb look on her face.  
  
" Uh, this is my old friend Sai Thanatos," said Serena shaking her self from her stupor.  
" Or you can call me Match." Said Thanatos holding out his to Rini, " and you are?"  
" Rini," said Rini taking his hand almost feeling suspicious.  
" Are you and Serena sisters?" asked Thanatos looking frm Serena to Rini.  
" No," they said  
" We're cousins," said Serena looking at Thanatos blushing a tad to where Rini could catch it. " So how was America?"  
" Good, their school studies are easier and I've already graduated from high school there." Said Thanatos shoving his hands into his pockets of his black jeans. " Wow it seems like yesterday you were shorter than you are now and your hair wasn't quite that long," he said looking Serena up and down making Serena feel rather uncomfortable.  
" Like wise, I mean your taller, more tanner, and not so much an obnoxious little pipsqueak," said Serena smiling at the memory. Rini caught a brief emotion from Serena which made several suspicions about the two old friends.  
" Yeah, so how old are you now?" asked Thanatos shifting his weight on his foot.  
" Eighteen, you?" asked Serena  
" Just turned nineteen," said Thanatos smiling and looking at his watch. " I better get home."  
" I'll walk you halfway there," said Serena.  
" Sure if you want too." Shrugged Thanatos pulling on a black jacket over his dark blue shirt which had a red moon it.  
" Hey Rini can you tell mom I'm gonna walk Match to his house?" asked Serena looking at Rini noticing a devilish smirk on her daughter's face. Uh-Oh I'm scared to know what's going on inside the monster's head, she thought heading out the door.  
" So how long are you staying in Tokyo?" asked Serena looking at Thanatos.  
" Can't say yet," said Thanatos looking at the moon while walking down the street. " So anything new with you? Do you finally have a boyfriend?"  
" Yeah, but right now he's New York studying medicine. He should be visiting in a few weeks." Said Serena. " You?"  
  
" Na," he said shaking his head. " Man I forgot just how long it's been since I last visited here. Why haven't we kept in touch?" he asked.  
" Sorry but school has gotten harder and these past few years life has been crazy, but I have some great friends." She said looking at him as they neared his house. For some reason she couldn't explain she felt like her heart had been completed, and she also had to admit that now that he had grown, he had grown much cuter too. What am I doing thinking these things, I have a boyfriend. She thought as she felt her cheeks start to warm she was thankful that it was too dark for him to see it.  
" Will I see you tomorrow?" asked Thanatos as they walked up to his house.  
" Are you going to Juuban high?" she asked  
" I guess so since this would be my last year in Juuban anyway," he shrugged looking up at the well lit two story house.  
" Then I guess you'll see me and you might even get to meet my friends." Said Serena smiling. " Well I better go, I saw a look I didn't like on Rini's face and I don't want her to jump to any more conclusions than she probably already has," said Serena turning to go before bashing into the gate that stood at the front of his house. " Bye," she said rubbing her stomach.  
" Bye," Thanatos said watching her go and smiling, Serena beautiful, but still a klutz, he thought before remembering his mission, which caused the happiness within him to die away. If only I didn't have this mission.  
" So Serena have a good walk?" asked Rini as Serena came inside the house with a smile on her face. Rini smiled devilishly as she leaned against Serena's bedroom doorway.  
" Yeah, Why?" asked Serena suspiciously.  
" Oh no reason, but that smile you ad on that face is one I've seen before after you and papa had seen a movie and you had dinner after that and after darien kissed you goodnight, need I go on?" asked Rini raising an eyebrow.  
" What are you getting at?" asked Serena knowing exactly what Rini was thinking.  
" You know, you like Match," said Rini her evil smile growing wider with that look of all knowing truth.  
" I don not!" said Serena shocked at how Rini would say such a thing but with the way Serena was gawking at Thanatos when she laid on eyes on him, she had to admit she could see Rini's point but that didn't mean she's let Rini know.  
" Do too," said Rini.  
" Do not!" said Serena throwing a pillow at Rini watching it smack her in the face.  
" Do too!!" said Rini leaping onto to Serena tickling her. " Don't forget about Darien,"  
" Don't worry I won't. I don't like Sai that way." Said Serena in between laughs.  
" Alright just checking to make sure," said Rini as she stopped tickling Serena. " I'm going to bed," said Rini walking toward the door. " Night moma."  
Serena was stunned to hear Rini call her that. " good night Rini," said Serena watching Rini walk to the guest bedroom as she turned off the light and turning away from the door. " Well match your back again, but for how long?" she sighed. Unknown to her, Rini stood next to the doorway listening to Serena.  
" I better watch Sai he looked seemingly familiar," said Rini walking back to her bedroom. " Its strange he shows up when the enemy and I have arrived." She said to herself before falling asleep. 


	6. chapter six

Chapter Six  
  
"Hey Serena, we're supposed to go to Ami's house to study today," said Rini as she and Serena walked to out of the house heading to school a couple days later.  
"Why Ami's?" asked Serena.  
"I don't know, all Ami said was to that we were having study buddies at her house," said Rini shrugging. "Hey school's the other way meatball head," she said pointing the other way.  
"I know, but we're going to get Sai first," said Serena.  
"Why?" asked Rini raising an eyebrow.  
"He's going to our school," said Serena.  
"Oh, what grade will he be in?" asked Rini looking at Serena.  
"Twelfth grade," said Serena as they walked up Sai's drive way and knocked on the door.  
"When did this happen?" asked Rini.  
"He called last night," said Serena not looking at Rini, a small blush creeping on her face.  
"Really?" said Rini both her eyebrows raising as the door opened, upon seeing the person who opened the door her mouth nearly dropped. Standing there was Sai wearing a black male uniform, is silver hair spiked and in Rini's opinion looking real hot. Oh that smile, she thought before shaking herself out of her stupor and looking at Serena who stood totally transfixed. Rini had to elbow her.  
"Morning," said Sai smiling as he walked out the door.  
"Uh, morning," said Serena.  
"Morning," said Rini. "So can we get to school before the final bell?"  
"Sure," said Serena as the three teens started walking toward Juuban High. "So ready for your first day at Juuban?"  
"I guess so, I'm not really used to Japanese schools seeing as how I spent most of time in America attending school there." Said Sai shrugging.  
  
"I can see how you'd be nervous," said Rini looking at Sai with a neutral expression on her face.  
"I didn't say I nervous,' said Sai.  
"Maybe I misinterpreted, but I can tell you this Serena's boyfriend Darien went to America to attend medical school, and he was shocked at the cultural difference. He came back a few weeks ago to complete his medical training at KO and he was used to America it took him a few days to read adjust," said Rini watching a flicker of disappointment in Sai's eyes.  
"boyfriend?" asked Sai looking at Serena.  
"Yeah, right now he's in Kyoto visiting some friends, he'll be back in a couple of days maybe you can meet him," said Serena smiling at the memory of Darien.  
"Cool," said Sai with a vague trace of disappointment in his voice, so vague that only Rini could hear it, Serena probably could've heard it if she wasn't smiling at the memory of Darien. Hmm why would he be disappointed? Could it be he likes Serena? Thought Rini as the group walked up to school.  
"Hi Rini!" called Hotaru who was standing next to the inner scouts with her was Ryoko and her group who instantly froze when they saw Sai.  
"Hi Hotaru," said Rini as her Serena and Sai walkedup to the group. Serena, Rini and Rei noticed instantly how rigid Ryoko and her group had become and how they were staring a Sai. Sai noticed also and looked away from the four girls. Uh Oh they know me, he thought silently cursing himself.  
"Who's this?" asked Mina who looked at Sai like he was the best guy she had seen in her life.  
"This is Sai or match, he's an old friend of mine from way back. He just returned to America where he went to school there for six years." Said Serena smiling. "Sai this Ami, Lita, Mina, Rei and Hotaru. These four are Ryoko, her sister Ite,and her cousin Shinsetsu and Ikari.."  
"hello," said Sai not looking at Ryoko and her group. I already know these four, they know me they'll probably alert the other scouts of who I am. Thought Sai.  
"Would like me to show you around the school?" asked Mina taking Sai by the arm and leading him away.  
  
"Uh sure I guess," said Sai smiling not that I really have a choice. He thought.  
"Excuse me Rini but can we have a word with you?" asked Ite looking at Rini.  
"Sure," said Rini not noticing Rei and Serena look at each other with a look that said scout meeting.  
"Do you remember Hecate henchman that made a few appearances while we fought the monsters?" asked Ryoko as soon as the five girls were out of earshot of the others.  
"Yeah," said Rini.  
"Sai is that man," said Shinsetsu frowning.  
"I knew he looked familiar," said Rini frowning deeply. "But he had deep red colored hair,"  
"He probably changed it back to his original hair color before he came here," said Ite.  
"Why would he be here?" asked Rini looking at the four girls.  
"The logical guess would be to get close to Serena and kill her. Because with Princess Serenity dead you wouldn't be born, without Serenity we wouldn't be around, without her the scouts would be lost then destroyed, and then there's the fact of revenge." Said Ikari bluntly.  
"Good point," said Rini. "So what are we going to do?"  
"Make sure he fails, we need to watch him and take him out the first we get" said Ryoko. "Rini watch Serena when she leaves the house, follow her don't let her out of your sight,"  
"Ryoko did you forget that I live with her," said Rini.  
"Oh yeah," said Ryoko as the other girls just shook their heads.  
"Are we going to tell Serena? Or should we let her find out on her own?" asked Ite.  
"I say we tell her so she can know hat to watch for," said Rini.  
"Alright, Rini you live with her, you can tell her," said Ikari.  
"Fine," said Rini heading back over to Serena and the others, catching a glance from Hotaru, Rei, and Serena that let her know that they had a few suspicions. "Guys can I request a scout meeting?"  
"We were just discussing that," said Rei as Mina came back with Sai.  
"Discussing what?" asked Mina.  
  
"Discussing about a meeting we have after school," said Ami looking at Mina.  
"I thought we had study buddies?" asked Mina with a puzzeled look on her face.  
"We are but after a certain meeting we need to have," said Lita hoping Mina picked up the hint.  
"Meeting? Oh that meeting yeah okay," said Mina laughing as the bell rang.  
"Well see you at lunch," said Sai as he and Serena and her other group parted ways.  
"Yeah see ya, good luck." Said Serena as her and the inner scouts went into Michelle's class room. 


	7. chapter seven

Chapter Seven  
  
"So how were your morning classes?" asked Mina looking at Sai at lunch.  
"Fine, I mean I'm not used to the strictness, but I'm doing fine," said Sai seeing Serena and Rini grab their trays and coming over to the group. "Hey Serena!"  
"Hi, how was your day?" said Serena sitting down next to Ami with Rini on her other side.  
"Fine," said Sai.  
"Hey Serena how was PE today?" asked Rei smirking as Serena's face fell.  
"Well if you exclude the fact that I fell on the wet grass, nearly twisted my ankle, and ate grass, it went great." Said Serena her voice dripping with sarcasm as Lita rolled with laughter at memory of Serena's PE period. "Well I'm glad you found it funny Lita," said Serena as the rest of the table cracked up.  
"No surprise odango you always fall," said Rei and Rini at the same time.  
"Har har har," said Serena.  
"What's so funny?" asked Michelle from behind Serena.  
" Nothing they're just making fun of my PE class." Said Serena pouting.  
"What's that about PE?" asked Amara coming up beside Michelle. "Are you guys talking about Serena's ditzy day?"  
"Yeah" said Sai.  
"Who are you?" asked Amara looking at Sai.  
"Sai Takashii, or you can call me match," said Sai holding out his hand, "Who are you? I know your teachers here,"  
"I'm Michelle, and this is Amara we're both substituting for another week." Said Michelle smiling. "How do you know Serena? I don't think I've seen you before,"  
  
"We knew each other when we were real young," said Sai. "I went to America for most of my school years, I just moved back. How do ou know Serena?" he asked noting the exchanged glances between the nine girls. I've struck a chord, he thought he knew they had know idea he knew everything about them, except for the fact Serena had a boyfriend. Still I need to play the dumb one, but what about Rini are her and Serena really cousins?  
"Well we met Serena and her friends at the arcade," said Amara playing her poker face though her eyes reflected a brief hint of nervousness. "I challenged her and Mina to a race, I won,"  
"cool," was all sai could say.  
"Oh Michelle we have a meeting today after school at Ami's you might want to tell Trista," said Serena her azure eyes reflecting an urgency.  
"Yeah I'll tell her, hey have you seen Ryoko or her friends?" asked Michelle frowning.  
"They're probably outside," said Ami looking up from her book after swallowing a bite of her sandwich as the bell rang.  
"Will they be there?" asked Hotaru, walking with the girls before walking the other way.  
"Yes," said Rini following Hotaru. "Bye guys see you after school."  
"See ya," said Mina who still had a hold on Sai's arm as the other girls walked to their individual classes leaving only Amara and Michelle walking down the hallway.  
"Michelle did you feel Sai's energy? It's dark I think he's hiding something. Might need to stay close to Serena and Rini." Said Amara frowning a bit looking at Michelle who nodded in agreement.  
"I agree, I could tell he knew something about us the way he asked that question about how we knew Serena and the others." Said Michelle heading into her classroom as Amara heading to the gym.  
"So what's the meeting about?" asked Serena as her and Rini walked to Ami's.  
"You'll find out when we get there," said Rini scowling. " Stop being nosy and impatient. Honestly you'd think you'd mature a little but I guess not," she said smirking at Serena.  
"Your too mature for your own good you gerbal," retorted Serena.  
  
"Someone has to be in this family, for now" said Rini running from Serena as Serena came after Rini. "Don't fall meatball head!!"  
"Don't worry I----," Serena was cut off there as she slammed into a pole.  
"Well if you don't fall you always bash into something," laughed Rini who clutched her sides and had a look of pure spite on her face.  
"Shut up!" yelled Serena swinging her school bag at Rini who dodged it and continued to laugh.  
"come on Serena or we'll be late, stop kissing poles and come on," said Rini walking on ahead of Serena.  
"I wasn't kissing the pole you twerp!" yelled Serena running after Rini.  
"Could have fooled me!" laughed Rini as she slowed down for Serena. "So what did you tell Sai?"  
"About the meeting? Oh I told him it was a study session," said Serena shrugging looking at Rini. "He seemed to understand because he said he had homework to do. Why do you ask?"  
"No reason," said Rini looking Serena in the eye. You'll find out soon enough, thought Rini as both girls walked up to Ami's.  
"Hey Serena you're here on time!" said Rei surprised at she looked at her watch. "It must have been Rini,"  
"Yep, without me Serena would still be kissing poles on the street," said Rini.  
"Serena, Darien should be back tomorrow I didn't think you'd get so desperate enough to think Darien was the pole," said Rei as the other girls snickered.  
"For your information Rei, I wasn't watching where I was going and if you give me a minute I'll think of a better comeback," said Serena as a sound at the door.  
"I'll get it," said Mina running to the door. "Hey Ryoko, where's Shinsetsu and Ite?" as Ryoko and Ikari walked in through the door.  
"They couldn't make it," said Ikari with a neutral expression on her face.  
"Hey guys," said Amara as Mina walked in to Ami's living room with Ryoko and Ikari.  
"Hi," said Ryoko smiling while Ikari just nodded her neutral expression still on her face. "Where's Ami?"  
"She's in the kitchen baking cookies with Lita," said Hotaru.  
  
"At least Serena's not baking them, her cookies would send you to the hospital," laughed Rei while Rini, Mina, and Amara nodded their heads in agreement.  
"I heard that you little---," snarled Serena before she was interrupted by Ami and Lita holding out two plates of cookies.  
"COOKIES!!" squealed Serena instantly forgetting the notion of throwing her pillow at Rei who sighed in relief. Saved by the cookies, thought Rei.  
"Okay what's this meeting about?" asked Mina after the girls had devoured the most of the cookies.  
"Well it's about Sai," said Ryoko after exchanging glances with Rini and Ikari. Michelle, Trista, Hotaru, and Amara stiffened and exchanged glances, only Ikari caught the gesture. They catch on quick, she thought.  
"What about Sai?" asked Serena raising an eyebrow.  
"Do you want to tell say it?" asked Ryoko looking at Rini who shook her head.  
"I'll say it," said Ikari standing up. "Basically Sai is Hecate right hand man." She said bluntly. 


	8. chapter eight

Chapter Eight  
  
The whole room sat in stunned at the news of Sai's occupation, even Serena sat still and quiet with a haunted look of shock and disbelief.  
"That can't be," protested Serena finally breaking the silence causing everyone to jump. "I've known Sai all my life, well some of it and I know he wouldn't be on the wrong side."  
"It's true Serena," said Rini looking at Serena with a look of pity, she knew Serena's feelings for Sai ran deep. "If your future-self could be here, she would confirm it."  
"I don't believe you," said Serena silent tears running down her face as the other scouts looked at her with pity.  
"Serena, are you going to believe your mind instead of your daughter and your heart?" said Ikari shocking Rini. The fact alone that Ikari actually said more than two words and actually had pity in her eyes instead of absolute blankness shocked Ryoko too, who looked equally shocked and wide-eyed.  
Serena didn't say anything just looked at the ground, her mind told her not to believe it and not to listen to Rini and her friends, but her heart told her the truth, they spoke the truth.  
"Serena ask Sai yourself, and look into his eyes as he answers your question, they will tell," said Ikari as Serena leapt up and ran out the door.  
"Serena-"said Rini starting to run after Serena before Ikari held out her arm to stop her.  
"She must solve her problems on her own Rini," said Ikari shaking her head looking at Rini with sadness in her eyes.  
"But-, I hope she can," said Rini sitting back down.  
"So what are we supposed to do?" asked Rei anger flaring in her voice at thought of Serena being betrayed by Sai.  
"You know what I think we should do? I think we should show him what happens when someone betrays our friend," said Lita slamming her fist down the coffee table her voice shaking with rage.  
  
"That doesn't like a bad idea," said Mina. And to think I liked the freak!!! I really need to find better guys. She thought screaming at herself.  
"I'm with you," said Amara.  
"No," said Ikari rather forcefully. "Things will play out in the end, we must allow Shinsetsu to weave the fates of his life, then it will be up to Trista tell us what outcome is. If its bad Ite will cut Sai's life thread."  
"So we're supposed to just watch!?" screamed Rei.  
"No, you can comfort and nothing more, don't do anything stupid." Said Ikari squinting at Rei her eyes turning stone cold. Ryoko caught the look as well as most of the other girls, they all couldn't repress a shudder, but the look shut Rei up.  
I hate it when she gives anyone that look, It's like looking at her promise of death, thought Ryoko not knowing the other girls were thinking along the same line.  
Are they right? Could they be telling the truth? Questioned Serena as she ran toward Sai's house. I don't want believe them, but my heart says too. I need to know, I need Darien, she thought as she arrived at Sai's house and knocked on his door. Please be home.  
"Hey, Serena," said Sai opening the door instantly stopping when he saw Serena's sad face. Uh Oh.  
"Sai can I talk to you?" said Serena her voice neutral as she looked Sai.  
"Yeah come on in," he said stepping aside to allow her in. " So what do you what to talk about?"  
"Who are you?" asked Serena turning around facing Sai.  
"What do you mean?" asked Sai.  
"Do you work for Hecate?" asked Serena watching Sai's face, seeing his eyes betraying his face, she felt a crushing pain in her heart, she knew the truth.  
"They told you," said Sai looking at the ground.  
"Yes, how could you? I trusted you, I didn't believe them I didn't want too, how? Why?" she asked tears running down her face feeling an anger like never before rising in her stomach.  
"Serena I-I" he started before being cut off by Serena.  
  
"I TRUSTED YOU! YOU LIED! YOU NEVER WENT TO AMERICA YOU HELPED HECATE KILL MY FRIENDS!! I CAN'T BELIEVE YOU HOW COULD YOU!!!???" she screamed slapping him on the face. "No I don't want to hear it, I'm leaving, don't ever talk to me" she said walking to the door and opening. " Next time we meet one of us will die," she said her voice stone cold, and her eyes held the threat, before walking out the door, leaving Sai standing there.  
"DAMN It!!" he yelled banging the wall before sliding down the wall. It was too soon, I actually believe her promise, anyway time to drop the nice face time to get cruel. He thought before standing up feeling a steely resolve taking a hold of him.  
Rini heard Serena walk inside the house later that night, and looked up from her book and saw Serena walk by with a neutral look.  
"Serena, may I come in?" asked Rini standing in Serena's door.  
"Yeah, sure," said Serena with a cheerfulness in her voice, that Rini knew to be fake. She knew Serena was trying with all her self- will not to fall apart in front of Rini. She knew from watching her mother's face in the future every time she saw Sai, a tortured look would be in her eyes, she just never the connection between the both of them.  
"Are you okay?" asked Rini sitting next to Serena on the bed.  
"Yeah," said Serena not completely looking at Rini. I better wait till later, thought Rini standing up.  
"If you need to talk, just ask," said Rini hugging Serena before walking out of the room and into her room.  
Serena changed into her pajamas and lay down in her bed thinking about the events. She never even realize it when Luna jumped up onto her bed, it was obvious she knew because Luna didn't berate Serena. Turning off the light, Serena turned around to face her window, seeing the perfect crescent moon shining through her window, and she finally broke down. Luna apparently heard Serena sobbing because she got up and snuggled next to Serena feeling her tears run onto her fur.  
  
Meanwhile on the dark side of the moon Hecate watched the events down on Earth with a growing since of menacing satisfaction. "Game, set, and matched," he laughed cruelly sending shivers down his servants spine. "Just let them find out and friends against friends equals death," he smiled showing off white teeth with sharp canines. "Revenge is sweet when you play your cards right!" 


	9. chapter nine

Chapter nine ( Yay!)  
  
Serena ran down the street miraculously dodging light poles, street signs, and people at top speed. Gotta see Darien! She thought frantically. She was in such a good mood that today she hadn't noticed Rini who was running behind trying hard to keep up.  
"Serena wait up!" called Rini running real hard trying to catch up. Amara's P.E. class is paying off she can run fast with out knocking people down. She thought amazed.  
"Hurry up," squealed Serena running in place.  
" What's your hurry Serena?" asked Rini catching up.  
"Darien is back and I miss my honey buns!" said Serena gasping for air as she peeled down the sidewalk toward Darien's apartment.  
"No duh, meatball head, I knew Darien was back today but what's your hurry? We could get there just by walking," said Rini.  
"No we can't! Walking takes longer and I can't wait any longer!" said Serena barely missing a light post.  
"Still...aaagghh!" Rini squealed tripping on a coke can and colliding into Serena who in turn slammed head on into a light post. "Oh that hurt," Rini moaned from on top off Serena. That's bad when I pull a Serena in public. She thought.  
"Would you please GET OFF OF ME!!!" shrieked Serena pulling her face off the pole moaning in pain.  
"Oh sorry," said Rini instantly leaping off Serena.  
"Yeah whatever," said Serena slowly getting up and dusting her self off as a cold laugh sounded from behind them.  
"Having another clumsy day Serena?" said Sai leaning on a light post a few away.  
"Who asked you to interfear?" asked Rini snarling at Sai who stood with arms crossed and a cruel smirk on his face.  
  
"No one I just found it appropriate," he said scowling.  
"Get away from us," said Serena her voice carrying a threatening tune that took Rini by surprise although Serena's face looked calm, calmer than natural, and that gave Rini the chills.  
"Hey Serena!" called a voice from in front of them, as Serena turned around she forgot all anger that was seething within her and smiled wide.  
"Darien!!" she squealed as she ran and threw her arms around him. "I missed you so much," she said as Rini watched Sai slowly slink away before finally turning to Serena and Darien.  
"Serena please let go your cutting off my air supply," pleaded Darien as Serena let go.  
"Darien, you can give me a hug a too," said Rini sweetly knowing that would cause Serena to boil.  
"No way little nerd he's mine," said Serena as Darien walked by Serena and gave Rini a hug who from behind Darien's back stuck her tongue out at Serena.  
"Who was that you were just talking too." Said Darien noticing Rini stiffen and Serena looking unusually calm although her eyes had turned ice cold with anger.  
"That was nobody," said Serena. Darien looked at Rini who shook her head with an I'll tell you later look on her face.  
"So how about lunch?" he asked satisfied to know that Serena lost her calm façade and erupted into joy at the thought of food.  
"Oh yummy, food," she said as Rini shook her head. A one track mind, thought Rini following the two lovebirds.  
"So what's been going on since I've been away?" asked Darien over a plate of salad.  
"Well it's kind of a long story," said Rini.  
"We've got a while," said Darien watching Serena eating miraculously slow.  
"Okay," said Rini launching into an explanation not noticing Serena just sitting there eating with a far off look in her eye.  
"Oh Serena I'm sorry," said Darien after Rini explained Serena's strange behavior.  
"It's okay Darien, I just trusted the wrong person," said Serena shaking her head looking at Darien. "I'll just limit my trust to those real well,"  
  
"That's understandable," said Darien. "What are you going to do when you see him again in a fight?"  
"Make sure his membership with Hecate is terminated," said Serena surpriseing both Rini and Darien.  
"Don't do anything rash Serena," said Rini.  
"What makes you think I'll do anything rash?" asked Serena looking at Rini.  
"Just don't kill him," said Rini.  
"Huh? I'm not going to kill him," said Serena raising an eyebrow. "I could never kill anyone," as she said this she wondering if there was no other option could she kill her former best friend? Yes he had betrayed her but she felt there was hope still left in him, there was always a good part of even the darkest man's heart.  
"Serena, Serena," said Darien waving a hand in front of her face.  
"Huh, yes what?" she asked snapping out of her thoughts.  
"We're ready to go," said Rini.  
"Okay," said Serena getting up from the table and following the two out the door.  
"Hey guys!" called a voice from behind the trio, Serena smiled knowing full well who it was.  
"Hey Rei!" called Serena turning around waving at the tall dark haired girl.  
"Hey Darien, Rini," said Rei before turning back to Serena. " We have a scout meeting are you coming?" she asked.  
"Uh no I don't think so," said Serena. "Hey will you tell Ryoko and her group to call me later?"  
"Sure, oh hey how are you holding up after confronting the idiot," asked Rei pity and compassion in her eyes.  
"I'm holding up," said Serena.  
"Okay, just remember that if you want call me or the rest of the girls," said Rei turning away to get to the scout meeting. "Bye guys,"  
"Bye," said Darien and Rini.  
"Oh Rei," called Serena running up to her. "Does Amara and the other outer scouts know?"  
"Uh," Rei shifted uncomfortably noticing Serena's look. " Let's just say that may pay a visit to the idiot with Hotaru's scyth."  
"Don't let them, he's mine to contend with," said Serena.  
  
"Okay," said Rei leaving.  
"What was that all about?" asked Darien  
"Nothing," said Serena not noticing Rini looking at her from the corner of her eye.  
"Okay, well I've got to go," said Darien looking at his watch.  
"Okay, bye," said Serena as the two kissed.  
"Bye," said Darien jogging down the sidewalk neither one of them noticing the shadow that stepped out of the alley until it was too late. The shadowy figure blasted Darien with energy that looked like it came from his hand, blowing Darien back.  
"Darien!" yelled Serena and Rini at the same time running toward him. The figure seemed to have a shadow on him making him undistinguishable to recognize until the figure turned around making Rini stop dead in her tracks. Serena saw who it was and lost control of her anger.  
"You!" she yelled before she gave Sai a good right punch to his face before he had time to react. He landed hard on his back, his nose streaming with blood clearly broken. What startled Rini was not the punch she actually witnessed but the face of Serena, which held the most terrifying look she had ever seen.  
Serena's face with twisted with a rage Rini never knew she could posses, her eyes were ice cold orbs that held fire within them. Serena was pleased to note the surprised look on Sai's face before it was contorted into rage.  
"You little cow!" he said visibly angry.  
"I told if you cam near any one of my friends I would hurt you or kill you, right your treading on very thin ice." said Serena her voice reflected an icy tone that carried vehemence within it.  
"Next time we meet you'll pay," said Sai obviously not wanting to stick around.  
"We'll see," she said before he disappeared. "Darien are you alright?" she asked her rage gone as she walked over to his body. She noticed his body wasn't breathing or moving. "Darien! Rini go call help," Rini was just frozen there still thinking about the inhuman look of Serena. "RINI!" Serena bellowed getting her out of her thought. "Go get help now!"  
"Yeah, sure," she said running off.  
"Darien please be okay," said Serena kneeling down next to him. 


	10. Chapter Ten

CHAPTER TEN  
  
Serena rode in the back of the ambulance in silence, thinking back to the previous few minutes. She remembered Rini looking at her like she was an alien from space, she figured she could see why. She had completely lost control of her usually controlled anger, it took her by surprise as well as Sai and Rini. What was going on with her? She felt that she was different than before. Ever since he came my life has been upside down, she thought to herself as the ambulance rode up to the hospital.  
Instantly she wished she had Rini with her but Rini ran to get her mother, so she would be here later. She wandered over to the waiting room to wait for Rini and her mom, no sooner had she sat down she heard a few voices that sounded real familiar.  
"Serena!" called Mina as she rushed up o her followed closely by Rei, Lita, and Ami. "Rini told us what happened. Is Darien okay?"  
"I don't know," said Serena shaking her head grateful that Rini had thought to get the girls here.  
"Do you want me to get Sai? I'm pretty sure I'm pretty sure I can light up his butt for you," said Rei smirking evilly.  
"No, he's mine," said Serena frowning.  
"Okay," said Rei disappointed.  
"Do you think it's serious?" asked Ami.  
"I don't know, he wasn't breathing until the paramedics did the difibulator on him in the ambulance." Said Serena  
"don't worry he'll survive," said Lita giving Serena a knowing smile as Rini came walking in the waiting room door.  
"Where's mom?" asked Serena frowning.  
"She wasn't home" said Rini sitting next to Serena. "Ryoko will be here soon, I need to talk to her."  
"Okay," said Serena as a tall man in his late twenties with midnight blue hair and silver eyes walked toward the group.  
"I'm doctor Seth Kosaka. Are you with the young man who came in about ten minutes ago?" asked the doctor.  
  
"Yes sir," answered Serena noticing Mina and Lita's star gazed looks.  
"Your friend Darien Shields is going to live, but as of now he's in a  
coma. This is a strange case though, there is nothing wrong with his  
body both internally and externally." Said Seth his face creasing with  
confusion.  
"What do you mean?" asked Ami raising an eyebrow.  
"Just what I said there's nothing wrong with him but he's in a coma,"  
said Seth shrugging noticing Mina and Lita looking at him, he was  
amused.  
"Okay," said Serena as Ryoko entered the waiting room.  
"Hi guys," said Ryoko instantly spotting Doctor Seth and lighting up  
like a light bulb. Serena and Rini spotted this and exchanged looks  
while trying no to laugh. Seth also noticed and smiled at her and Mina  
and Lita, causing the three girls to almost fall faint.  
"Hi Ryoko," said Rei biting her knuckles to prevent her self from  
laughing out.  
"Well I 've got rounds to do so I'll leave you with this contact  
information sheet, I'll be back by to pick this personally." Said Seth  
handing Serena the sheet and leaving but not before winking at Mina,  
Lita and Ryoko.  
"You don't mind if we stay for a little while longer do you?" asked  
Mina sounding as she was about to collapse.  
"Sure," said Serena smiling grateful from the distraction of feeling  
the extreme rage and sadness, which threatened to collapse on her.  
"Just keep your mouth closed your attracting flies," said Rei holding  
her nose, smirking.  
"Shut up bakka!" said Mina defensively.  
"Rini you said we needed to talk," said Ryoko her love struck face  
gone and replaced with seriousness.  
"Yes, let's go to the other end of the room," said Rini standing up  
and walking to the end of the room followed by Ryoko.  
"Oh Serena you'll be happy to know that Amaura, Michelle, Trista, and  
Hotaru know about the attack on Darien," said Ami.  
"Really?" asked Serena knowing full well what their reaction would  
be.  
  
"It wasn't pretty," said Rei grimacing. "Amaura nearly blew down the  
shrine she was yelling so loudly. Michelle stayed silent though there  
was a look of absolute rage in her face. Trista just sat there like  
she knew it would happen. But Hotaru she got her glaive out and  
started to go out the door before Lita caught a hold of her."  
"Was it that terrible?" asked Serena as she filled out the contact  
sheet.  
"I was temporarily deafened," said Rei.  
" I think we all were," said Mina not noticing Serena looking at Rini  
and Ryoko at the end of the waiting room.  
"What do you need to talk about?" asked Ryoko.  
"You were with momma most of the time during the fights, did she ever  
get real angry almost inhuman?" asked Rini.  
"Not that I know of," said Ryoko. "Why?"  
"Well when Thanatos attacked Darien, she became almost inhuman in  
anger, it scared me. I've never seen her like that." Said Rini  
frowning.  
"Rini, it's a natural occurrence in the human psyche. Every one gets  
real angry sometimes, some just more often than others." Said Ryoko  
putting both hands on Rini's shoulders in a comforting way.  
"I know that Ryoko. But I've always known mom to be a forgiving  
person. She's the type of person who sees good in even the darkest of  
souls," said Rini looking at the ground not knowing that Serena was  
watching their conversation with a concerned look on her face.  
"Don't worry about it Rini," said Ryoko shaking her head smiling. "  
Your mother will be fine, now let's go join the others. I think  
Serena's getting a little concerned." Said Ryoko smiling as she headed  
back over to the others.  
"Well guys I'm heading home," said Serena getting up. "Can you hand  
Doctor Seth the contact information for me?"  
"I will," volunteered Mina taking the papers out Serena's hand and  
holding away from Lita. "No you can't have it!"  
"Yes I can!" said Lita reaching for the papers. Serena watched in  
amusement as the two girls fought for the papers before heading out  
the door. Rini started to follow but Ryoko held her back.  
"No Rini, Serena needs time to think on her own," said Ryoko looking  
at Serena retreating back.  
  
"Hello ladies," said Doctor Seth from behind the group of girls.  
"HI," said Ami blushing a little.  
"Hello," said Rini noticing Seth's double take on the girl.  
"Was that blond girl you twin?" asked Seth.  
"No she's my cousin," said Rini looking away from Seth's silver eyes.  
"Oh okay," said Seth "by the way where is she?"  
"She just left, but she told us to give this to you," said Mina  
handing the papers to Seth with her free hand while the other was  
holding Lita back.  
"Okay, so it's Serena Tsukina is it?" said Seth out loud. "Okay well  
if you see her tell her she can see Mr. Shields."  
"Can I see him too?" asked Rini.  
"Sure," said Seth smiling at Rini . "I've never been able to turn  
down a beautiful girl, Good night girls," he said winking at Rini who  
blushed furiously.  
"Night!" called Ryoko.  
"Rini always gets the hotties pawning all over her." Said Mina.  
"Hey guys----"said Rini before she noticed the jealous looks of Mina and Lita. "Hey you can have him,"  
"Okay!" said both girls instantly. 


	11. Chapter eleven

Chapter Eleven  
  
Sai stood on his porch watching as the rain began to fall, thinking about the punch Serena gave him earlier that day. He could still feel the pain throbbing in his cheek, it made him angry just by feeling the pain. Then he remembered the inhuman rage that seemed so alien to her features, he had never seen her like that and he could tell Rini hadn't either.  
He had to control to hit back but something had stopped him. What stopped me? He thought. He couldn't understand it, he couldn't understand why he backed away from them, it annoyed him greatly. As he came back out of his thoughts he walked off the porch and into the rain, feeling it pound his face. Next I won't back away, he thought bitterly.  
Just then he felt it, her power. Squinting through the rain he saw her walking down the street jumping as lightning struck the sky and thunder sounded, he watched amused. Take her now or watch her jump in fear? He thought smirking. Take her now, he thought chuckling evilly as he moved out of his yard and stepped on to the street, blending in with the rain and silencing his footsteps.  
On down the street Serena felt his power, for some reason she could feel when he was near her, it was the same way before he attacked Darien but she didn't know it was his until she got real close to him. She looked around unable to see him, but she knew he was there, she kept walking.  
"You can't see me but I can see you," chuckled Sai's voice. It sounded as though he was real close, it felt like it whispered to her ear. But when she turned around no one was there, then she heard the chuckle from beside her.  
"Sai are that much of a chicken that you have to hide from me?" she said staying calm though her body wanted to run.  
"I'm just playing around before I kill you," he said from somewhere near. "But if you want to see me then here I come."  
  
"What the----!" she saw Sai rush toward her from in front of her. She never had time to move before he slammed her against a light post and placed his hands on her throat. He started to squeeze imagining the terror on her face, but it didn't come. She just stood there calm, with an accepting look, though her eyes flashed with that inhuman rage as if daring him to kill her.  
"Pluto deadly scream!" came a voice from behind Sai.  
"What the-!" he said as he placed an invisible barrier around him. "Oh you, well it seems Serena's weak after all if she needs bodyguards, don't you think Pluto?" he asked mockingly toward Pluto who stood behind him with Saturn who's face betrayed a deadly calm and her eyes showing the promise of a kill, and was holding her glaive.  
"You had better let Serena go Thanatos before I get a hold of you," said Saturn her voice sounding like frozen ice with a hint death.  
"What are you going to do?" he said sneering not knowing he had released his hold on her a fraction. It wasn't much but it was enough to allow her to move.  
"This!" said Serena kneeing him in the crotch then elbowing him n the back of the head, leaving him looking stupefied before he collapsed on the pavement in pain. Pluto and Saturn stood there speechless with surprise evident on their faces.  
"You," said Sai trying to get up. "I'll kill You!!" he yelled coming at her, Serena didn't even try to move she just stood there.  
"Stop Sai," she said in a commanding yet calm tone. "I don't want to keep hurting you,"  
"My orders are to kill you," he said not stopping. "and I am loyal to Lord Hecate!" he shouted before hitting her in the stomach.  
"Are you really?" she asked smiling her voice low. "Is your heart loyal to him?" she asked before collapsing unconscious. These words hit Sai hard deep inside his soul rooting him in place, he ignored the fact that Serena was unconscious, her body leaning on his.  
"Serena!" cried Saturn rushing toward the pair bringing Sai out of his stupor. Quickly, he layed Serena's unconscious body on the ground, before disappearing.  
"Pluto deadly scream!" cried Pluto launching her attacking hoping to get Sai before he disappeared but failed.  
  
"Serena," said Saturn shaking Serena who was out cold. "Pluto we need to get her home,"  
"Yes," said Pluto picking up Serena and began walking off toward Serena's house followed by Saturn.  
"Trista what do you think happened between the two of them?" asked Saturn.  
"She reached inside his soul," said Trista as they reached Serena's house, gladly Serena's parents weren't home just Rini. Trista was relieved that having to explain this to Serena's parents was no nessecary.  
"She reached into his soul," said Hotaru comprehensibly as she opened the door to the house.  
"Serena it's about ti---, SERENA!" said Rini walking in and spotting the unconscious Serena in Trista's arms. "What did she do slip and fall?"  
"No, it was Thanatos," said Trista walking into the living room and laying Serena on the couch.  
"Sai knocked her out?" asked Rini looking at Serena.  
"Yes," said Hotaru.  
"Do you have anything strong we could use to wake Serena up?" asked Trista.  
"Yep, Sererna's gym socks," said Rini smirking rushing off to grab the socks.  
"Gym socks?" asked Hotaru worriedly earning the same worried look from Trista.  
"Okay here they are," said Rini walking into the livingroom holding her nose and Serena's gym socks. Trista and hotaru caught a wiff and nearly puked.  
"place these under Serena's nose," said Rini holding the pair out to Hotaru who merely shrank away. "Oh fine I'll do it." Rini said placing them under Serena's nose. The three girls watched hoping that would get Serena up. Serena's nose wrinkled and her face became green as her eyes snapped open and started to water.  
"EEEEWWWW!!!" she screamed leaping off the couch falling over the coffee table convulsing in pain. "RINI KEEP YOUR SOCKS AWAY FROM ME!!!!" she screamed swiping at her nose trying to get the stink off.  
  
"Your socks?" asked Trista who's eyes reflected amusement as Rini blushed.  
"Those were yours?" asked Hotaru.  
"Um, well yeah," said Rini sheepishly.  
"Yeah don't go blaming your stinky socks and not to mention room on me," said Serena getting up and walking toward Rini.  
"Hey know I have ammunition don't make me use it," said Rii holding up the socks before Serena who shrank away holding her nose.  
Outside two shadows watched the exchange between the four girls.  
"So things are becoming worse," said one shadow.  
"Yes there are feelings between the two that shouldn't exist," said the other.  
"What are we going to do?" asked the first shadow.  
"Just observe, said the second shadow. 


	12. Chapter twelve

Hey guys sorry about the long wait. I've so busy studying for semester finals for Spanish and taking ACTs. Hey should I do a sequel? Please tell me. (  
  
CHAPTER TWELVE  
  
"So what did you say to Sai that made him stop?" asked Trista after the girls had settled down and Rini lay on the couch asleep.  
"I questioned his loyalty to Hecate," said Serena simply.  
"Do you really trust him that much?" asked Hotaru.  
"If he really wanted to kill me I'm sure he would have by now," said Serena frowning. "And not mention he would have killed Darien."  
"But why?" asked Hotaru.  
"Hotaru I don't expect you to understand," said Serena. "I've known for a long time and I don't think Hecate has taken complete control of him," she said.  
"Okay," said Hotaru.  
"Well listen we better go," said Trista. "It's getting late and it's past Hotaru's bedtime."  
"Do we have to go?" asked Hotaru giving Trista a puppy dog face.  
"Don't give me that look," said Trista. "come on,"  
"Okay," said Hotaru getting up and heading out the door .  
"Good night Serena," said Trista. "Serena please be careful, he could throw your trust in your face."  
"You forget that's already happened," said Serena as Trista walked out the door nodding. "Now to wake up the brat," she said walking over to Rini.  
"Come on Rini get up," said Serena shaking Rini who remained asleep. "Rini get up," she said as Rini could only restrain from smiling. "Fine," said Serena grabbing Rini foot and pulling as Rini hung on.  
  
"GET UP!" shouted Serena giving Rini's foot a hard tug before falling on the ground with a loud thud. "oof. Slippery hands," she said grabbing a hold of Rini's entire leg and pulling again. Finally Rini let go completely of the couch causing Serena to collapse with an extremely loud thud and Rini to land on her stomach.  
"When will you ever learn not to grab a hold of some one's foot," said Rini laughing evilly staying on Serena's stomach.  
"When I can breathe now get off of me!" shouted Serena struggling for breath as Rini got up.  
"You are a true blond Serena," said Rini standing over Serena.  
"I'm not blond," said Serena.  
"Oh really? What's ten times ten?" asked Rini smirking evilly.  
"Oh it's uh....well," said Serena counting on her fingers before finally catching on and scowling.  
"That proves my point," said Rini raising her eyebrow.  
"Ten times ten equals 20," said Serena indignantly.  
"Wrong, it's 100 you idiot," said Rini .  
"Shut up," said Serena standing up.  
"Let me help," said Rini with another idea in mind apparently Serena had the same idea as Rini because they both let go at the same time and ended up on top of each other.  
"You call me blond," said Serena shoving Rini off her. "I'm going to bed," she said heading upstairs only to be hit in the head by a swinging door.  
"That's funny," said Rini walking past Serena who sat on the floor clutching her head. "Because I'm not the one on the ground because she can't see a door in front of her."  
"Shut up," said Serena as she got off the floor and went to bed feeling a headache.  
"I'm surprised you were able to get up," said Rini as she came down the stairs and into the kitchen the next morning.  
"That's funny," said Serena keeping her hand on her forehead. "Can you get me a Tylenol and a drink ?"  
"Sure," said Rini grabbing a Tylenol and reaching for a glass to pour orange juice in. Suddenly getting an idea, she reached up into the  
  
cabinet and got out a bottle that said: EXLAX. Smirking, she poured  
some of it in Serena's orange before handing her the glass and the  
Tylenol.  
"Thanks," said Serena putting the Tylenol in her mouth and downing  
the entire glass of orange juice.  
"Anytime," said Rni turning her back to Serena and shoving her fist  
in her mouth to keep from laughing. 


	13. Chapter Thirteen

CHAPTER THIRTEEN  
  
"Hey Rini, do you want to see Darien with me?" asked Serena later that morning.  
"Sure," said Rini. When will that Exlax kick in? thought Rini.  
"Come on let's go," said Serena getting up from the couch feeling a slight pain in her gut. "Oh hold on a minute," said Serena putting a hand on her gut.  
"What's wrong?" asked Rini putting a fake serious look. About time. She thought smirking evilly inwards.  
"I think I've got to the restroom," said Serena taking off toward the bathroom followed closely by Rini who stood outside the door listening. HAHAHAHAHAHA, perfect timing, she thought smirking evilly.  
"EEWW Serena, can you stink up the bathroom anymore? I can smell from out here." Rini said holding in a maniacal laugh as Sammy came down the stairs.  
"Shut up!" said Serena in a strained tone.  
"Oh gosh Serena, what did you eat?" said Sammy holding his nose noticing Rini giggling silently. "Did you have something do with this?" he whispered to her.  
"Exlax," whispered Rini.  
"Ooh that's harsh," said Sammy laughing a bit. "Just how much did you put in?"  
"Half a bottle," said Rini simply.  
"HALF A BOTTLE!?" said Sammy laughing uncontrollably.  
"Half a bottle of what?" asked Serena as she stepped out of the smelly bathroom.  
"Nothing," said Sammy trying to control his laughter.  
"Absolutely nothing," said Rini not even trying hide an evil, mischevious look.  
  
"What did you do you little twerp!" said Serena as Sammy erupted into hysterical laughter.  
"I always wondered what Exlax would do for you," said Rini coolly. "Even though it makes you stink even worse," she said holding her nose.  
"EXLAX!!" Serena screamed. "WHY THE HECK DID YOU PUT-"she stopped in mid sentence upon hearing a loud gushy fart erupt from her, causing her face to turn extremely red from embarrassment. Sammy and Rini froze then broke out into laughter eventually ending up on the floor as Serena ran to the bathroom.  
"Hey Serena don't poop in your pants again!" called Sammy as the doorbell rang. "I got it,' he said still laughing and leaving Rini on the floor laughing hysterically.  
"Hey Sammy is Serena home?" asked Rei who stood on the doorstep with Mina.  
"Yeah," said Sammy still laughing. "She's having bowel problems."  
"Okay," said Rei noticing Rini on the floor laughing just as hysterically. "We'll just wait out in the living. Ugh what's that smell?"  
"Serena," said Sammy.  
"That smells worse than diarrhea." Said Mina clutching her throat.  
"I just put half a bottle of Exlax in Serena's drink," said Rini in between laughs. Hearing this Rei and Mina broke out in laughter. " Then she started screaming after she came out of the bathroom, then she pooped in her pants."  
"She did what?" said Rei who had collapsed on the floor rolling with laughter, only to laugh harder followed by Mina.  
"I pooped in my pants," said Serena with an icy glare.  
"Wait till the others hear about this," said Rei smirking evilly.  
"No one will hear of this," said Serena coldly. "And as for you Rini, I would run if I would you." She growled.  
"Why? You'll poop in your pants again," said Rini cackling evilly.  
"How about I give a nice dunk in the Exlax smelling, Exlax filled toilet." Serena said sarcastically letting out a small every time she moved causing the others to laugh even harder.  
  
"Why don't you just go and stay in the bathroom before you kill us with your stench." Said Mina.  
"Hey Serena if you can make it of the toilet there's a scout meeting at five o' clock," said Rei standing up and going out the door.  
"And make sure you change clothes and put on lots of perfum," said Mina following Rei out the door.  
"Now as for you," said Serena glaring coldly at Rini who stopped laughing. "I think I know of a more worthier punishment for you," she said throwing a smile so evil it sent chills down Rini's spine.  
"What are you going to do?" asked Rini as Serena drug her in to the kitchen and sat her down in the chair.  
"Oh nothing terrible," Serena said coolly grabbing two bottles of Exlax from the cabinet. "Just a little pay back.  
"You wouldn't dare!" said Rini eyeing the two bottles fearfully.  
"Wouldn't I?" asked Serena giving a big toothy evil smile as she forced Rini's mouth opened and both bottles into Rini's mouth. 


	14. Chapter Fourteen

Hey guys sorry about the long delay but I've been enjoying my summer and doing TaeKwonDo four nights a week but by December I'll hopefully be complete with this story and I might decide to break off to a sequel so hang in there.

CHAPTER FOURTEEN 

"Sai thrice you have failed to do your job, you disappoint me," said Hecate from the shadows of his throne room. " Maybe I was wrong to think that you were the best."

"I am the best, she just keeps playing with my mind," said Sai scowling.

"But you let her play with your mind, that is what makes you weak," said a feminine voice from behind Sai. Out from the shadows, a pair of pale blue eyes stared from the shadows. The figure stayed shrouded in the shadows.

"Stay out of this," said Sai snarling at the pale eyes.

"Ah your just the person I wanted to see, my friend," said Hecate a grin apparent in his voice. "Your going to help Sai destroy the scouts and the royal family then our plan will be complete,"

"As you wish," said the shadowed figure.

"I do not need help from you, you already haven't been doing your job," growled Sai.

"Oh but I have," said the figure. Scowling Sai turned and stormed out of the throne room. "Well that went well,"

"It did, keep an eye on him Nemesis. If he falters kill him, you have been very skillful in your infiltration now go," said Hecate.

"As you wish," said the figure before her eyes disappeared.

"Hehehe, those little twirps won't know what hit them," chuckled Hecate.

"Hey Serena! How come you never showed up?" asked Ami at school the next morning. The question brought a chuckle from Mina and Rei who knew he answer all too well.

"Complications," said Serena who glared at Rini before it turned into a smirk. Rini blushed and looked at the ground, earning a questioning look from Rei.

"More complications or the same complications?" asked Mina as Lita and Ami just looked back and forth between the four girls.

"More complications," smirked Serena once again looking at Rini. Rei and Mina both caught the meaning of the look.

"How much?" asked Rei.

"Two bottles for her," said Serena grinning even wider as Rini scooted behind Serena, her face was now the color of a beet.

"Two?!" exclaimed Mina before busting out laughing followed by Rei.

"Did we miss something?" asked Lita.

"Yes you did," said Rei in between laughs.

"Yesterday we went to Serena's to tell her about the meeting," said Mina who was able to calm down enough to tell the story. "When we got there the whole house stunk like a really bad case of diahrea. Only then did we find out that Rini had snuck a half a bottle of X-Lax into Serena's orange juice."

"X-LAX!" said Lita before laughing and collapsed onto Ami's shoulder.

"Yeah it was very funny until Serena found then while she was screaming at Rini, she let it loose," said Rei who was now on the ground joined by Mina and Lita. "What was funny, was that she three steps away from the toilet!"

"So what's the worse part," said Amaura from behind the girls. She was joined by Michelle, Hotaru, and Trista, as well as Ryoko. Amaura and co. themselves looked like they were having a hard time containing their laughter.

"Rini had two bottles of X-LAX shoved down her throat, so imagine how bad it was," said Serena giggling as the others laughed even harder all except Ami who was merely chuckling.

"Serena," mumbled Rini from behind Serena. The poor girl's face had twinge of purple in it from embarrassment.

"Alls fair in love and war kiddo," said Serena before she turned around to hug Rini. "But you know I love you,"

"Hey guys sorry to rain on your parade," said Amaura who had returned to her poker face. "But look who just arrived,"

All the scouts turned in the direction Amaura was looking in. Sai had just walked into the school yard, the morning light reflected brilliantly of his silver hair and turned his eyes scarlet. Serena couldn't help but feel something within the pit of her stomach. Rini noticed the slight change in Serena's posture and made a mental note before Serena's posture changed to a rigid posture and her eyes caught a steely look in them, but in Rini's observation there was just a hint of pity and something else in them.

Rini wasn't the only one who noticed the well hidden changes in Serena's posture. On a roof top a few yards from the school, another figure watched, her pale blue eyes squinting. _So that's your weakness,_ she thought smirking.

Amaura noticed the slight change in Serena's posture from the corner of her eye as did Rei, Trista, Hotaru, and Michelle. _She keeps her emotions well hidden nowadays,_ thought Amaura. Sai could feel Serena and the other scouts eyes on him, he could feel their anger especially the anger and hatred from the one called Amaura.

Smirking he turned his head toward the girls, and looking at Serena, he winked and walked on. Lita leapt after him, but was held back by Serena. Lita saw the steely look in Serena's eyes as she looked at her. Lita felt shivers go down her spine, as Serena moved her hand from her shoulder.

"No Lita that's what he wants,," said Serena.

"But," said Lita before dropping off at the glare Serena gave her.

"I said no, save it for when your energy is really needed," said Serena. _She's good at acting and telling the truth at the same time,_ thought Rini. Rini knew full well that Amaura was thinking along the same lines as her because held that knowing look.

_Wow I didn't think Serena could that angry,_ thought Lita as the bell rang.

"See you in P.E. Serena," said Amaura as her and Michelle walked off to their temporary classes.

"Sure," said Serena as her steely posture seemed to have completely and her ditzy perky self seemed to have returned. It was as if she never had been steely.

_Hmmmm, interesting,_ thought her watcher as she watched the scouts walk into the school building.

"Come on girls faster," said Amaura as Serena, Ryoko, and Lita were jogging down the track. "You have ten more laps and five more minutes! I want to see some sprinting!" she said as the three girls picked up their pace. Amaura watched as Serena and Ryoko kept pace with Lita. _I'm impressed Ryoko and Serena have improved a lot, Serena hasn't tripped yet,_ she thought. Just then Serena tripped and fell flat on her face. _Thought too soon,_ thought Amaura chuckling.

"Come on Serena get up! Just three laps left!" said Amaura as Serena jumped up and took off. Amaura was surprised at the girl's speed as was Lita and Ryoko who had already finished their laps.

Just for the fun of it, at the beginning of Serena's last lap, Amaura jumped on the track and raced Serena. For a few seconds the two girls were neck and neck then Amaura pulled ahead and finished the lap a second in front of Serena.

Lita and Ryoko stood there shocked at the fact that Serena had almost beaten Amaura. Amaura couldn't believe it either, but then again as she remembered the steely look in Serena's eyes when she glanced over at her.

Serena was just sitting on the track heaving in breaths. For her, everything was a blur, Serena had poured all her anger into those last three laps. She had noticed the close tie in her and Amaura's race but that didn't make any difference to her.

"Wow Serena, you know how to sprint," said Ryoko as Amaura dismissed the girls to the locker rooms before the lunch bell rang.

"Hey Serena," called Amaura.

"What?" asked Serena as she walked toward Amaua.

"After you eat meet me and Michelle and the other scouts at Michelle's class room." Said Amaura as the two girls went their separate ways.

"Sure," said Serena waking into the locker room.


	15. Chapter Fifteen

CHAPTER FIFTEEN

" Hey Serena did Amaura tell you about the scout meeting in Michelle's room?" asked Rini as Serena sat own at the table the scouts were sitting at.

" Yeah, oh man I'm starving," said Serena as she started slurping down meso soup and noodles. Rini just stared at Serena's eating method in disgust.

" Eww, something's never change do they?" asked Rini suddenly getting a brilliant idea by her standards. The other girls knew Rini was up to something because she had that mischievous look on her face. Serena would have noticed it too had she'd been watching Rini.

" Since you like school food that much why don't you dunk your head in it," said Rini as she quickly thrust Serena's face into her meso soup. The scouts couldn't help but laugh as Serena gurgled in her soup as her arms windmilled beside her.

When Serena was finally able to re-emerge her head from the meso soup her face was covered with it. Rini's laughing smirk instantly fell of her face as Serena glared at her, meso soup dripping from her face. Serena's face was so red you could have boiled eggs on it, her soup was already boiling.

" Uh oh," said Rei instantly ducking underneath the table the other girls thought it was a good idea because they all joined her leaving rini alone.

" You little piglet I'm gonna kill you," growled Serena grabbing Rini before she could escape and flung her into Rini's sushi tray. "Any last requests?" asked Serena.

" Um could I have some soy sauce on my sushi before you cram it down my throat?" asked Rini quaking in fear. Serena just blinked and looked at Rini before cracking up.

Serena let go of Rini and sat down laughing leaving Rini and the other girls puzzled.

_First she nearly beats Amaura in track now she doesn't cream Rini, she must really be sick,_ thought Lita as she watched Serena laugh. Slowly the girls sat back on their seats and began to eat. Serena started wiping her face off with her napkin.

"Guys you won't believe what nearly happened in P.E. today," said Lita.

"What did she nearly kill herself jumping over a hurdle?" asked Rei earning a glare from Serena who stuck also stuck out her tongue.

"No, she almost Amaura in track," said Ryoko. Rei dropped her fork, Mina nearly fell to the floor, and Ami just looked up from her.

"Come again," said Rei looking at Lita and Ryoko.

"You heard me," said Ryoko. " It was awesome,"

"Yeah on her fourth lap Serena tripped on her feet and fell," said Lita. "Then she got up and started sprinting, she was running faster than I've ever seen her. Then on her last Amaura raced her for half the lap the girls were completely neck to neck until Amaura pulled but even then Serena managed to stay two steps behind her,"

"Wow, Serena I didn't know you were capable of running that fast," said Rei looking at Serena in awe.

"That just goes to show you that I can do things," said Serena who was slurping her noodles.

"How did you manage to run that fast?" asked Ami closing her book.

"I don't know," said Serena leaning back in her chair and looking at the ceiling of the cafeteria. "I was just thinking about all the things that have happened over the past four days and the more I thought about it the angrier I got,"

"Hmm, it sounds like when you angry you get faster," said Ami. "Adrenaline and anger can do that to a person."

"Hey guys," said Michelle from behind the group. "I heard about your race with Amaura Serena, and I must say I'm impressed," said Michelle.

"Thank you," said Serena getting up from the table. "Is it time for the meeting already?"

"Yes," said Michelle walking away from the group.

"Do you know what it's about?" asked Mina as the scouts followed Michelle.

"Ite has brought some very disturbing news to our attention other than disturbing news I don't know," said Michelle as they found their way to her class room. There Amaura, Trista, Hotaru, and Ite and co. were waiting for them.

"Okay so what's the news?" asked Rei as she looked at the grim faces of Ite, Shinsetsu, and Ikari.

"There may be a traitor in our midst," said Ite. As soon as those words were out everyone looked at everyone. Trista's briefly glanced at someone and caught a minute flash in the girl's eyes. Trista made a mental note in her brain to follow them.

"A traitor?" asked Mina. " How we all know each other and we're all scouts."

"I know but my suspicions were greatly aroused today when a couple of Erinyes showed up at our apartment." Said Ite. "Only you guys know where we live,"

"Could it be possible that they were following you?" asked Ami

"No, I always know when I'm followed and plus these guys were waiting for us," said Ite.

"Well then we'll all have to be on alert," said Serena. She knew that each of the inner and outer scouts were innocent but still there was still something nagging on her.

"Alright," said Ite getting up before disappearing into air followed by Shinsetsu and Ikari.

"I wonder who could be the cause for the Erinyes?" asked Mina.

"We know it isn't any of us," said Ryoko.

"Sai," said Lita. "You all saw that smug look he had on his face this morning,"

"Maybe," said Ami. "But he might have had help,"

"Let's keep an eye on him," said Rei as the other girls nodded and left the room.

"Hey Serena, did you ever visit Darien yesterday?" asked Ami as the girls walked towards Rei's house for study buddies.

"Eventually," said Serena. "Darien's condition still hasn't changed."

"Can we go visit him today?" asked Mina.

"You just want to visit him because of that Dr. Kosaka," said Rini.

"Can you blame me? He is hot!' said Mina.

"Mina any guy to you is hot," said Rei.

"You guys are welcome to come," said Serena smiling.

"Alright," said Mina pumping a fist in the air. "Now onward to the hospital!"


	16. Chapter Sixteen

CHAPTER SIXTEEN

The Traitor

"Man why are these hallways always cold?" asked Mina wrapping her arms around herself as the six girls walked through the stark white hallway toward Darien's room.

"To keep some of the patients comfortable," said Ami.

"But it still gives me the creeps," said Lita.

"Yeah it's like there's a hallway full spirits walking around," said Rei.

"Quit complaining," said Rini walking beside Serena.

"Hey ladies," said Dr. Seth Kosaka who was just about to walk into Darien's room a few doors down from where the girls were.

"Hi," said Mina and Lita in unison blushing. Seth gave the two a girls a wink and a smile and they both fainted with goofy grins on their face. Rei rolled her eyes and shook her head, and Serena, Ami, and Rini chuckled.

" How's he doing?" asked Serena as the group walked into to the cold room. Darien's body was plugged into an IV and heart monitor and various other instruments.

"Well he's still the same, there's been no response," said Seth as he checked the monitors. Mina and Lita were standing in a corner completely drooling. "So ladies are any of you free tonight?" asked Seth as he spotted Mina and Lita's drool fest. "My shift ends in an hour,"

"I am," said the two girls in unison.

"How about I take all of you out for a game of bowling?" he asked.

" Sure," said Rei.

"I'm in," said Lita

" Count me in," said Mina.

"I guess," said Ami blushing a little.

"What about you two girls?" Seth asked Serena and Rini.

"No thanks," said Serena. "I think I'll stay here,"

"Me too," said Rini.

" Okay," said Seth. "Now how about we meet at the bowling alley at 8:00," he said turning to the four girls.

" Okay," they said as he walked out the door.

"Hey Serena are you sure you don't want to come?" asked Rei.

"Yeah I mean come on you'll have a lot of fun," said Lita.

" Don't make us force you, you need to relieve some of that stress," said Mina. "Come on Rini help us out here,"

"If mom wants to stay, then let her stay," said Rini crossing her arms. The four scouts looked at each other all sending the same signal, then they nodded.

"You have forced us to take drastic measures," said Mina as she made her way to Rini. "Rei, Lita get Serena, Ami help me get Rini," she said as they four girls made their way to their targets.

"Hey what the-," said Rini before she was grabbed from behind by Ami. " Ami you traitor, your supposed to be the sensible one!" she screamed trying to make a break for it. She looked over and saw Rei and struggling to keep Serena at bay.

"You creeps let me go!" shrieked Serena trying to kick Rei.

" Nope, your coming with us," grunted Lita. Serena's strength surprised her, she didn't think Serena had this much strength. Lita looked over at Mina and Ami and saw they were also having trouble keeping Rini in their grasp.

"Guys let's go," said Rei.

"Hold on," said Lita. "There's only one way to get them out of here quietly," she said before karate chopping Serena in the neck causing her to black out and slump against Rei's shoulder. Then she moved over to Rini who had seen what Lita had done to Serena and was now fighting even harder to get away but to no avail she got chopped.

"Was that really necessary Lita?" asked Ami as she picked Rini up on her back.

" Considering the fact that we won't want to make a scene, yes," said Lita who slung Serena's arm around her shoulder and a hand on her waist.

"Yeah but you now that when Serena wakes up we might need to run for a hiding spot," said Mina.

" True," said Rei as the four girls left the hospital room carrying Serena and Rini. As the girls left a feminine figure appeared in the corner of Darien's room, her pale blue eyes looking around the room.

"Now for the plan to come into action," she said walking toward Darien's comatos form. Placing her hands on each side of Darien's head, she leaned her head forward leaving an inch of between her forehead and his. Closing her eyes the woman focused her energy and three purple triangles formed in the center of her forehead.

A narrow purple beam of energy flowed from the triangles and into Darien's forehead. _Now he will be infected and never wake up. In a couple of days his life thread will be cut, and then with luck the princess will suffer his same fate,_ thought the woman her pale blue eyes glittering in malice before disappearing.

As Darien lay on the bed a purple energy surrounded his body before absorbing into it. In his subconscious dreams, Darien felt the nightmares and pain eating away at him, he wanted to wake up, wanted to scream, but his body and mind wouldn't let him.

As he lay there, his heart monitor started to go hay-wire and nurses were called in.

"Why did you knock me out Lita?" shrieked Serena rubbing the back of her neck after she had woken up. She was not a happy girl and neither was Rini for the matter.

" Because we didn't want you two to make a scene," said Rei scowling at Serena.

"Well we wouldn't have to make a scene had you not tried to force us to go with you four tonight," said Rini crossing her arms.

"Just hush and get ready, we're going to be late," said Mina shoving Serena into her bedroom and Rini into hers. Fuming Serena started to change into jeans and a pink tee. While she was fixing her hair, a terrible pain felt its way up her body and into her brain. She couldn't stay standing up as darkness consumed her._ Great not again,_ was her last thought before she collapsed on to her pink floor.

"Is Serena not out yet?" asked Rini who was still not happy as she came out of her room dressed in black jeans and a neon green tee.

"No," said Rei as Rini walked into Serena's room. "She cause us to be late,"

"Guys call Trista and the others, something is wrong with Serena," said Rini running out of Serena's room.

"Well done my apprentice, you have started a chain reaction that will end the royal family sooner than I thought," said Hecate looking at the woman who know stood in the open revealing her identity.

"Now there is only the second wave and second mission," said the woman cruelly smiling. "Then all will be done and the Earth will be yours,"

"Very well, now get to work," said Hecate smiling gleefully as the woman left. "Very well, Ikari the true scout of fate and the ender of life," he laughed as Ikari disappeared into the shadows.


	17. Chapter Seventeen

CHAPTER SEVENTEEN

Discovered

Sai was standing outside on his porch thinking about his 'partner' and positively fuming. He was never told about Ikari's little infect the coma boy plan. He was now starting to question Hecate's motives, he knew the identity of his partner, he had known it all along considering they trained together.

Sai knew perfectly well that Ikari's talent for espionage and acting was extremely good. Now he watched as the outer scouts showed up in front of Serena's house apparently in a hurry. _Stupid fools, it's too late there's nothing you can do for your little princess now. It won't long before Rini becomes infected too, then they all die and so do you,_ he thought cruelly.

" What's the problem Rini?" asked Trista as the four outers stepped inside the house. Trista noticed that Rini was sweating in side the cold house.

"It's Serena something is wrong with her, she was changing in her room but she never came out. So I went in tot check on her and she was unconscious, just a minute ago she woke up in great pain." Said Rini leading the girls into the living room where the inner scouts were sitting on the floor each one had a look of worry on their face. On the couch lay Serena, with her eyes shut tight and her face showing signs that she was in pain.

" Amaura, Michelle, go to the hospital and check on Darien," said Trista turning to the two girls. "I think there is something wrong with Darien as well and I think that its also infecting Rini," whispered Trista as the two girls nodded and hurried out the door.

" Amaura, Michelle, wait!" called Lita. "Ask for Dr. Seth Kosaka his shift ends in ten minutes, but he was doing rounds on Darien he might know," she yelled as Michelle nodded her head before she and Amaura sped away.

"I'll call Ryoko and the others," said Ami reaching for her communicator.

" Don't bother we're already here," said Ite as her, Ryoko, and Shinsetsu walked into the living room. "We were stopping by the hospital to see you guys when we heard that Darien was being rushed to the ER. We knew something was wrong with Serena," said Ite looking at Serena.

" Where's Ikari?" asked Hotaru narrowing her eyes. Trista had told her of her suspicions earlier that day.

"She was at the library she should be here any minute know," said Shinsetsu.

" Don't you just love watching the scouts scurry around in panic?" said Ikari from behind Sai causing him to jump. "They look like little ants running for their lives,"

"Shut up Ikari," he said.

"tsk, tsk," said Ikari shaking her head. "Touchy today aren't we? I know of your feelings for that puny little blond ditz of a princess." She whispered in his ear. "Personally I think it can get you into trouble, you know I have orders to kill you if I even see the slightest falter in you,"

"I figured that much," muttered Sai.

"I know. Now I must go play the mystery woman," she said encircling his waist. "I'll see you later, after I reveal who the traitor is," she whispered before disappearing.

Sai shuddered in disgust as he saw Ikari appear a few steps in front of Serena's house and resume her mystery form.

"What could have caused Darien to go in to the emergency room?" asked Mina.

"I believe I can answer that," said a quiet voice from behind the group of girls. They all turned around to see Ikari standing behind Rei. Rei looked at Ikari and suddenly felt chilled to the bone. Ikari still held that silent mystery look about her, but there was a cold cruel evil vibe coming from the girl. Her pale blue eyes held steely look in them that she was keeping well hidden.

Suddenly everything made sense, Ikari was a fate scout and in Greek mythology there were three fates or the Graiae. Ikari was the fate Lachesis, the fate who cuts the thread of life. She was the responsible for setting Darien's fate into motion and will cut his life thread.

Causing something drastic to happen to Darien, would cause Serena to share his pain setting in motion her death, throw Rini into the mix...._ Oh my gosh that's the end of the royal family,_ thought Rei. That very thought sent a cold shiver chill down her spine.

"You, you're the cause of this," said Rei her face pale.

"Yes me," said Ikari her mysterious air disappearing replaced by a cold and cruel face and a smirk. Her pale blue eyes reflected malice.

"Why?" asked Ite completely shocked, even the usually poker-faced Shinsetsu couldn't hide her shock.

"Because I serve Hecate, I always have," said Ikari. Serena lay on the couch with her eyes closed but even still she heard everything and a cold fury moved through her body. " Besides I am the true fate, I am the decider of who dies and I am the one chosen to end life."

"Your crazy," said Ryoko scowling. "You can't be that fate,"

"Oh but I am, your just the measurer of life," said Ikari.

"But Darien's life thread is supposed to be longer," said Ryoko.

"True, but one can change the measure of life," said Shinsetsu crossing her arms. "Like Ikari said she can decide who lives and dies."

"Don't tell me your part of this to," said Ite looking at Shinsetsu.

"No I am not, I'm just stating the fact," said Shinsetsu.

"You always were the smarter one," said Ikari grinning maliciously.

"What are you doing here?" asked Lita standing up.

"I'm here to get rid of you all," said Ikari laughing.

"You will not!" cried Serena from behind Lita as she stood up. Everyone could clearly see cold fury and anger radiating from her body, and frankly everyone all got scared. Serena's usually azure eyes were darker and clouded with an inner rage and the crescent moon was shining brighter than the sun on her forehead.

"I will not allow you to touch my friends," said Serena her voice going lower with every word. "Don't you see you are nothing but a pawn to Hecate? After you accomplish your mission, what do you think he's going to do to you?" she said her face going into a calm serene look. But her voice kept an extremely icy edge in it that showed her fury.

"Don't even try to play your mind games with me," said Ikari. "I am not as weak-minded as that little wimp Sai,"

"At least he has a park of humanity left in him," said Serena.

"That's what makes him weak," Ikari said as her forehead glowed with the purple triangles. "You know one of the good things about being a fate is that I can use my powers with out transforming," she said as her hands glowed purple. "Now witness my power as the life of your precious boyfriend is cut!" she said. As she said this a pair of scissors and a gold thread appeared in her hand.

"NO YOU WILL NOT!" cried Serena and Rini in unison as they both glowed with their apparent fury.

"Moon crisis power!" they both cried as they transformed. Standing beside each other they both held out their arms as pink energy flowed around them and their weapons appeared.

"Moon gorgeous meditation!" they cried flying towards Ikari. It was all Rei could do to duck in time as they both flew over her. Ikari saw it coming and managed to drop the scissors and thread before disappearing with a cackle. Both girls then slammed into a wall and were immediately knocked unconscious.


End file.
